


Graceful Damnation

by sleepingintheshadows



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingintheshadows/pseuds/sleepingintheshadows
Summary: this is the final chapter, but it's kinda a two parter... there's TECHNICALLY two endings. a choose your own adventure if you will. one happy one sad.





	1. Chapter 1

*2014*  
“Ow,” I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the boy, who was helping me to my feet. My bike sat on the ground in front of me as I was being helped onto the curb. My knee was skinned and bleeding all because I fell off my bike. Stupid, “Who are you?” I looked between my owie and the boy. His hair was curly and fluffy; his eyes were the shade of the sun shining through a Topaz jewel, and they were slightly damp. A white and orange striped shirt hung of his skinny body.

“I’m Michael, are you okay?” He asked looking at the blood coming from my owie.

“Yeah,” I swallowed and poked at the blood. I seethed and looked at my finger. Blood covered the tip of my finger in a slick layer, “I was just going fast and lost my balance,” I stated, pushing myself up to my feet before picking up my bike. I whimpered as I took a step, “I’ll be fine.” I smiled at him as I waved my hand in front of me.

“What’s your name?” He asked, cocking his head to the side, his hair just barely touching his shoulder.

“Annamarie, but my friends call me Anna, or Ann… Or Marie...” I smiled at him, “I live three houses this way,” I nodded down the street. I didn’t bother getting back on my bike, so I just pushed it next to me.

“I live the other way,” He pointed back behind us with his thumb, “Will your knee be okay?”

“I sure hope so,” I chuckled and looked down at my knee. Blood was rolling down my shin, causing me to pout, “You wanna… watch a movie or something?” I asked, looking at Michael. 

“Uhm,” He looked over his shoulder as if he was looking at his home. I blinked and patiently waited for a response.

“If it makes you feel any better, Michael, my parents aren’t home. They wanted me to make new friends. They won’t mind.” I looked at the ground to watch where my bike was going.

“Sure,” Michael looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and nodded.

“I’m a fan of The Addams Family, we could watch that. Or stupid shit, like a Disney movie, if you wanted.” I stated, leading him towards my house. 

“Addams Family sounds good.” His voice had a sense of nervousness with a hint of excitement. I smiled at him as we started up my driveway. I leaned my bike against the side of my house. 

“Say,” I looked at him as I unlocked the door, “How old are you, again?” I asked, glancing down at my keys, looking for the house key.

“Uh… Err,” He looked down at his hands before looking back at me, “15,”

“Nice, me too,” I smiled once I found the right key, “Let’s go,” I nodded and lead him into my house, “Here’s the living room, I’m gonna get a band-aid and make popcorn.” I pointed to the room that had 2 couches pushed close together to make a nest. I was home alone for the weekend, my parents won’t mind if I have a new friend over to watch a movie and making a nest in the living room. “You can come with, I can show you what kind of drinks we have.” I looked at him and realized he looked a bit confused. He nodded lightly. I chuckled and walked towards the kitchen.

“I’ll be okay with water.” He stated as I grabbed two glasses. I looked back at him and nodded. 

“Sounds good,” I smiled and placed one glass in the sink before turning the faucet on, “Any snacky snacks?” I asked pulling the fridge open, “I don’t have a whole lot, mom didn’t go shopping before they left.” I stated, looking back at him. He scanned the fridge before shaking his head. I nodded and pushed the doors shut before quickly shutting the water off and handing him his water. “Let me grab a bandaid and we can go back to the living room,” I stated, going to the medicine cabinet and pulling out a band-aid and alcohol wipe. He silently followed me into the living room and we both took a seat on the couch.  
{***}  
I stretched my limbs and looked over at Michael, who was folded up on the other end of the couch. He looked half asleep. “You want to watch another movie?” I asked, tapping his shoulder. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. “It is getting kinda late, your mom might start to worry,” I suggested.

“You’re probably right,” He let out a deep sigh and looked at me with a childish glee on his face.

“Thanks for hanging out with me, Michael, I had fun.” I smiled as I ushered him to the door. He looked at me with a smile. “It would have been just me and that would’ve been boring,” I snickered.

“Thank you for allowing me to come over, Annamarie.”

“Hey! You know what,” I looked at him with a bright smile, “You should come over tomorrow if you’re not doing anything. My parents won’t be home till Monday night, so it’ll just be me all weekend. We could have an all-nighter of old horror movies.” I watched as he stepped outside into the night. 

“I’ll have to ask my grandmother, but I’m sure she’d be okay with that.” He smiled and nodded. I smiled even brighter.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Michael. Sleep tight,” I gave him an awkward side hug out of pure excitement.

“Bye, Annamarie.” Michael shyly waved at me before leaving. 

“I didn’t even make it to the store,” I pouted as I pushed the door shut. I looked back into the living room and saw all the blankets and pillows scattering the floor. I smiled before going back in and gathering them into my nest and going to sleep, seeing as it was getting late and I had to bike back to the store.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is your house?” I asked, looking at Michael as he brought me into the foyer of the very nice house. 

“It’s my grandmother’s, but yeah.” He smiled at me as he pushed the door shut behind me. I looked around and smiled. “She has this thing about shoes in the house,” His voice was quiet as he pointed at my shoes. I looked down at my tattered red converse before kicking them off and pushing them out of the way.

“My grandma’s the same,” I smiled and nodded, “She’s not going to get mad that I’m here? I mean, she’s never met me.” 

“Nah, she won’t mind. She’s next door anyway.” He waved his hand in front of me before leading me into the living room. A TV, that looked like it came straight from the 80s, sat in the middle of the room, against the wall, 2 floral couches (one against the wall and the other 5 feet from the doorway), a coffee table had a chess board setting perfectly and untouched. I cocked my head.

“Do you play?” I asked, looking at him and pointed at the chess set. He shook his head.

“No,” He rubbed his nose and entered the living room, “She wanted me to learn how I just never did…” He looked at me with a smile. I nodded.

“I could teach you,” I smiled back and stepped into the room. His smile grew bright before nodding rapidly. I chuckled and walked over to the coffee table, and sitting on the ground. Michael sat across from me and watched as I made my first move. “What’s your Grandmother doing in the murder house?” I asked, watching as he made his first move.

“What?” He looked up at me with furrowed eyebrows. I kept my stare on the board and moved.

“The house you pointed at, the murder house? Why she there?” I looked at him and blinked. His face faltered slightly as he stared at me.

“I’m not sure,” He replied, looking back at the game and made his next move, “Sometimes she just goes over there,” He shrugged and looked at me. I nodded.

“People are weird sometimes, I never understood them,” I shook my head and made my move, “I thought you said you didn’t know how to play.” I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Well… I learned, I just don’t play.” He replied, placing his fingertips on the top of one of his knights. I cocked my head and watched as he made a bad move. I held back a smile as I moved my bishop and swiped his knight. “Hey,” He looked up at me with a pout.

“How come I’ve never seen you at school?” I asked, placing the knight on the table next to the board.

“I’m homeschooled,” His reply was quick as he made his next move, which swiped one of my pawns, “My grandmother said it was safer.” He looked at me with a smile. I furrowed my eyebrows and cocked my head to the side.

“That makes sense, I guess.” I nodded and looked at him, moving a pawn forward. The rest of the game was silent, the only sound was the pieces hitting the board. 

“You want anything to eat?” He asked, looking at me with a smirk of victory. I playfully glared at him, seeing as he won the game. 

“Sure,” I nodded and watched as he stood up. He held out his hand for me to take. I placed my fingertips onto his and he pulled me to my feet, “When will your grandmother return?” I asked following him into the kitchen. It was small. A round table sat in the middle of the room; again, a fridge that looked like it belonged to the 50s sat in the corner; a few family photos lined the counters. “Is this your brother and sister?” I asked, picking up a picture of a boy who looked a lot like Michael except the boy in the picture had brown eyes whereas Michael had blue. He’d never mentioned that he had any siblings. The kids in the picture seemed to be his age. Then again, I could be wrong.

“Oh, uh,” He looked over my shoulder at the picture, “No, my aunt and uncle,” He replied, pulling the fridge door open and pulling out an apple. 

“Cute,” I whispered to myself and placed the photo on the counter. I leaned against the counter and watched Michael cut the apple and place the slices onto a glass plate. “You wanna go outside and eat?” I asked, looking at him. He looked back at me with a smile before nodding. He finished cutting up the apples and led me to the back door. 

“She likes to plant roses,” He looked at me as we stepped onto the back porch. Several rose bushes were planted in neat rows. I gasped and looked at all them. 

“Why?” I asked, watching as he sat on the porch swing. He patted the space next to him, inviting me to sit. 

“I don’t know. Sometimes she’ll just plant one.” He shrugged, placing the plate of apples on his lap. I hesitantly picked one up and bit it.

“They’re beautiful,” I looked back at him with a smile. He smiled back and nodded, “Have you ever been in there?” I asked, talking about the dark house that sat next to us. He followed my gaze and looked at the house. 

“Uh,” He started. I looked at him and saw he was looking down at the plate of apples. “My mom died in that house,” His voice was low as he spoke. I stared at him and blinked. 

“During childbirth,” He looked back at me with wet eyes. 

“You were born in there?” I asked, cocking an eyebrow. He nodded and looked back at the house. I followed his action and looked at the windows. A woman stood at the one facing us, she was looking down at Michael and me.

“It’s a long story,” He waved his hand, but he sounded like he didn’t know the story. “Have you ever been in there?” He asked, looking back at me. I looked at him and shook my head.

“When we moved in, we had heard about that place, it was actually one of the houses we thought about. But mom didn’t like that there were so many deaths in the house.” I shrugged and took another apple slice.

“It’s a cool place, we should visit sometime.” He smiled as he ate an apple slice himself. I looked at the house and shook my head.

“I think horror movies are enough fright for me.” I shook my head and looked out at the rose bushes. The porch swing started moving slowly, making me jump a little bit. We, again, sat in silence and ate outside. I kept my hands to my sides and kept my gaze on the bushes. Something touched my hand, causing me to jump and look down at my hand then up at Michael. He was staring at me with caution on his face as he slowly withdrew his hand from mine. “It’s okay,” I whispered, reassuring his action was fine, “I just… That house gives me the heebie-jeebies.” I glanced at the house next door before looking back at Michael. He nodded as if he understood before slowly grabbing my hand again. A few minutes after we finished eating, the screen door flew open and a woman stepped out of the house. I froze and stared at her in slight terror.

“And who do you think you are?” She stepped around to the front the swing and looked down at me. I stared at her in terror. Everything about her looked like she belonged right from the 80s. She was dressed like a mom from that decade. “Touchin’ my grandson,” She leaned over and grasped my wrist and pulled me up to my feet. I let out a sharp gasp and looked at her once I was flat on my feet.

“Leave her alone, Grandma.” Michael stood up and looked at the woman. I looked between the two before running back inside the house, running through the house and right towards the front door, to where my bike was. 

“Anna! Anna, wait!” Michael shouted as I began biking away. I looked over my shoulder and stopped, without realizing it. He ran to me and looked at me. “I’m sorry, she can just get…” He looked at me with an apologetic look on his face, “I’m sorry.” 

“She just scared me,” I looked at him. My watch beeped, causing me to look down at it. “Shit, I gotta go,” I looked back at him, “My parents will kill me if I’m not home. Uh… You can come by tomorrow, noon?” I asked, looking between him and the house just behind him. He smiled and nodded, before leaving me. I was quick back home. 

“So, not only are you home late, you were out with a boy,” Dad’s voice was deep from the living room. I looked at him with even more terror than before. 

“Dad, please,” I looked at him as he stepped out of the living room and towards me. I looked at him and shook my head, “He’s just a friend,” I insisted, speaking the truth. 

“Were you alone?” 

“Dad,” I looked up at him with wide eyes. He shook his head before grabbing my wrist, hard and rough before dragging me upstairs and shoving me into my room.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn’t even realize how tight I was clenching my jaw till I slouched in my desk chair, looking at my laptop screen. Nothing was pulled up or anything, it was just sitting there, blinding me. Bruises decorated my arms, and a big purple spot had taken up space around my eye. I wiped my eyes gently and looked at the time. Michael would be coming over at any minute and Dad is downstairs. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if dad threatened to kill him. Michael is my only friend, and he knows that.

“He’s my dad and I love him,” I whispered, closing my laptop and standing up. I wiped my eyes free of tears before pulling the door open and walking downstairs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A voice asked from behind me. I closed my eyes and turned around slowly. 

“I have to run to the store. I went the other day and forgot to get juice. I wanted juice. So, I’m running to the store, to get juice.” I looked at him, feeling my insides turn into goo. I braced for a hit but was instead handed a $10 bill. 

“Get me a pack,” He stated in a gruff tone. I looked at him, then the money before gently taking it, shoving it in my pocket and dashing out of the house. I mounted my bike and sped for the closest gas station. I kept my face low as walked into the store. 

“Anna! Hey, Anna!” A familiar voice came from the aisle next to me. I closed my eyes before looking up and seeing Michael. 

“Hi, Michael,” I forced a smile on to my lips and looked at him, “I meant to call you… My dad’s home and had grounded me,” I bit my lower lip as I grabbed the small bag of sunflower seeds, “Because I was out late…” I watched as he walked around the aisle and to stand in front of me. 

“What happened to your eye?” He asked, looking at the black eye my dad had given.

“I, uh… I fell,” I lied and took a deep breath, looking down.

“Did whatever you fall into bruise your arms too?” He asked, looking at my arms, then up at him. I looked at him with a look of slight terror on my face. 

“I gotta go,” I muttered, pushing past him and going for the juice. I grab a bottle of cranberry and apple juice before heading towards the cashier. 

“But, Anna,”

“Michael, I don’t want to talk about it,” I glanced at him, placing my three things on the counter. The cashier cashed me out and I left with my bags. 

“Your dad didn’t do this, did he?” Michael asked, following me to my bike. I looked at him and shook my head. “You’re not lying to me are you.” I, again, shook my head, lying, again. 

“I have to go,” I looked at him before speeding off back to my house. I wiped my eyes before stepping inside. Dad was sitting on the couch, watching whatever hellish show he could find. “Dad, can I go to a friend’s house?” I ask, walking into the kitchen.

“Did you get my butts?” He asked back. I looked in the bag to grab his cigarettes, but to my surprise, there weren’t any cigarettes.

“Shit,” I whispered to myself and looked around to the living room, “I, uh, I think I left them on the counter. I’ll be right back,” I stepped into the living room and looked at him. 

“You forgot them?”

“No, no, the cashier didn’t put them in my bag,” I looked at him with terror on my face. He stood up from the couch and walked over to me. Just as he was a foot ahead of me. He harshly grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the wall. A knock on the door stopped him from doing his next action. I let out a deep sigh as he dropped me to the ground. Tears slowly rolled down my cheeks as he went to go answer the door.

“Hi, is, uh… Is Annamarie here?” A familiar voice asked. I sat up looked around the corner and saw Michael. I smiled lightly when I saw him. “I live a few houses down, I’m a   
friend… I just saw her at the store and the cashier forgot to put these in her bag.” He held up a carton of cigarettes and shook them. 

“She’s out at the moment,” Dad’s voice was gruff. I shook my head and pushed myself to my feet before stepping out of the living room.

“Who’s at the door, Dad?” I asked, forcing a smile onto my lips as I mindlessly held my shoulder he was just gripping, “Oh! Hi Michael.” I smiled as Dad moved to the side. Michael looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. “Um, Dad, I’m gonna go to Michael’s for a bit. His grandmother will be there, it won’t be just us.” I rubbed my nose and looked at Dad.

“Be home by 8.”

“8? That’s later than normal?” I looked at him in shock. 

“Leave before I change my mind,” He nodded out the door. I looked at Michael before leaving the house. Dad shut the door behind me and Michael and I left. Once we were away, I silently started crying.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked in a soft tone. I shook my head lightly as we continued walking.

“He punched me last night,” I whispered and looked at the ground as we walked. Michael stopped walking and looked at me. I kept walking because I didn’t want to be close to my home.

“Annamarie,” Michael’s tone was low like he was demanding me to do something. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because I just met you last week…” I turned and looked at him, “You’re my only friend. In fact, you’re my best friend.” I wiped my eyes and shook my head. Michael looked at me before stepping closer and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I pressed my face into his chest and shook my head. “For a while, I thought it was my fault… But I recently realized it wasn’t…”

Michael let out a sigh before leading me the rest of the way to his house. “Sit, I’ll get you some water,” He whispered, pointing at the couch before vanishing into the kitchen. Moments later, he came back with a glass of water and a plate of apples. 

“He didn’t like that I was out late last night with a boy.” I looked up at him as he placed both things on the coffee table. “That’s why I reacted the way I did when your grandma grabbed me the way she did.” He sat on the couch next to me and gently grasped both my hands. I looked down and at his hands. 

“How long?” 

“Just over a year,” I looked up at him, “Michael, please don’t do anything. He doesn’t realize he’s doing it. He just misses my mom.” I wiped my eyes. Michael pouted before pulling me close for a hug.   
{***}

“Grandma, this is Annamarie,” Michael looked at the woman from the other day. I looked up at her, tears still fresh in my eyes. “Annamarie, this is my grandma, Constance.” Michael looked back at me.

“It’s nice to meet you,” I looked at her and bit my lower lip.

“Can she stay for the night? Her dad is out of town and she didn’t want to stay home alone,” Michael’s voice stayed soft as he told a lie. I looked at my hands and sniffled. Constance nodded lightly, not wanting to argue with her grandson

“Thank you, Mrs. Langdon,” I looked at her as I wiped my nose. She smiled softly and nodded before leaving Michael and myself alone in the living room.

“I’ll get you a blanket and a pillow.” He looked at me before pecking my knuckles and leaving. I closed my eyes and let my head drop.


	4. Chapter 4

_ *about two-ish years later* _

I looked at Michael with a smile as we walked down the street, hand in hand. “Why do you look older than you are?” I asked as he led me up the drive to my house. 

“I just do, I don’t exactly understand either, My Love,” He looked back at me with a soft smile on his lips. We stood on the porch in front of the door, facing each other.

“Same time tomorrow? I wanna see more tricks,” I smiled with wide eyes. Michael laughed and kissed my cheek.

“Same time tomorrow,” He smiled at me with an endearing look in his eyes.

“Perfect! I’ll make lunch.” I bounced from excitement before pressing my lips to his. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” I smiled at him as I fished for my house key. He chuckled as he stood next to me. I pulled out the key and unlocked the door.

“Bye, Babe,” He whispered before leaving. I turned and watched him leave before entering my home. 

“I’m home, Dad!” I shouted, kicking my shoes off and looked around the house.

“Thank you!” He shouted back from the basement. I rolled my eyes before running up the stairs and going towards my room. I stripped out of the uncomfortable outfit I was wearing and slid into an oversized tee-shirt. 

 

_ Constance Calling…  _

 

I furrowed my eyebrows before answering the calling, “Hey, Constance, everything okay?” I asked, sitting on the edge of my bed, bringing my knees close to my chest. 

“I wanted to talk to you about Michael,” Her voice was soft, “I know he just brought you home, so I only have a little bit of time,” 

“Constance, is everything okay?” I asked, taking note in the knit of worry and concern in her voice. I’ve known her for two years, and I’ve known Michael for two years. I never understood them, although Michael and I became inseparable.

“I know Michael is so  _ taken with you _ ,” 

“I would hope, we’ve been dating for a while now.” I laughed and shook my head.

“He’s special… I believe you’re good for him,” She replied in a serious tone. I sat up straight and looked at the ground, “You’re changing him in ways I was never able to,” She paused. I stayed silent. I knew she loved Michael as if he was her own, but… As she said, I have changed him in ways I don’t think she knew how. He may be 17… But he still acted like a child sometimes. “Don’t ever leave him.”

“Now, you’re just speaking silly, Constance. I would never do such a thing.” I chuckled to myself. “We’re both the two women in his life that I know he loves… We can’t leave him.” I blinked and stood up, “I promise I’ll never leave him.”

On my desktop was a picture frame that held a photo of mom and me when I saw her last summer. Michael begged me not to leave. It was only a week, but Constance was weary for the time I was gone. I would receive texts and calls frequently from her. She kept receiving unwanted gifts from Michael. He never gave me any unwanted gift, and he stopped after the conversation we had when I got home.

“I know,” Constance replied simply, “He’s home.”

“Constance, he’s fine. He’s a normal 17-year-old boy.” I stated the facts that I knew. 

“You sleep tight, Dear, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said in a soft tone before hanging up. I looked at my phone and pouted before placing it on the desk. 

Another photo caught my eye. A photo of Michael and I, last year from his birthday. It was just the two of us that day. Constance insisted we take at least one photo so we can remember that day forever. Although Michael was against it, I agreed with Constance. So, I sat on his lap and smiled, where he just looked at me.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock, reading 10:45 pm. I sighed and flipped my laptop open to finish writing a paper for school on Monday. 

What felt like minutes, which turned into hours, passed, and a knock on the door pulled me from the deep trance I was in from homework. I shook my head before standing up and pulling the door open to find Dad standing there with his hands behind his back.

“Hey, what’s up?” I looked at him as I pulled the door open more and walked over to my bed, “I was about to go to bed.” I smiled at him. He looked at me. “Dad, are you okay?”

“I’m sorry,” He muttered before removing his hands from behind his back to reveal a knife. I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and stood up and moved away from him.

“What are you doing?” I asked watching as he stepped closer to me. And the next thing I knew, I was on the ground covered in blood.

{***}

I swallowed roughly as I closed my eyes, breathing became more and more difficult as the night turned into day. Dad was long gone, leaving me in my room with a stab wound to my stomach, and covered in blood. It was just me, alone. My phone was gone, telling me he had taken it with him. 

“Fuck,” I looked at my hands and shook my head as I pushed a stranded of my hair away from my face, surely leaving a smear of blood across my face. A knock came from the front door. I shook my head and looked around for a clock. It was 10:45… Michael…

After a few minutes, the sound of the door opening was muffled through the walls. I weakly picked up an object and banged it on the ground, sending a call of help to whoever entered the house. Moments later, a person entered my room and was quick to my side.  
“Anna, what… What happened?” Michael asked, carefully lifting me up. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. That seems to be a trend… I’m always crying around him, and it isn’t his fault.

“He didn’t get better,” I whispered, looking at him. His face faltered as he brushed my hair away. “He’s left. He's not here anymore.” I blinked as tears kept rolling down my cheeks. “I’m sorry, Michael,” I whispered looking up at him. He shook his head before carefully standing up and scooping me into his arms. 

“Stay still, I’ll be right back.” He whispered, laying me on my bed and leaving. Moments later he came back with a small knife and a bandana. 

“What’re you doing, Michael?” I asked watching as he sat on my chair. 

“My blood is special,” He whispered, glancing up at me as he cut his hand. I widened my eyes and shook my head.

“Don’t,” I argued.

“Anna, this is the only way you’ll be safe,” He had puppy dog eyes like he was silently begging me. He moved to the edge of my bed, “Please,” He whispered. I closed my eyes.

“If that’s what you think.” I swallowed roughly watching as tears formed in his eyes.

{***}

When I woke up, I was lying on a bed, in a room that did not belong to me. I felt much better. There was no open wound, blood, or anything. I felt fine. I sat up and looked around, the room very clearly belonged to Constance.

“You’re awake,” Michael’s voice came from the door. I blinked and looked his way. He had a smile before stepping into the room more. I stood up and dashed closer to him. “I was getting scared that you might not.”

“How long have I been asleep?” I asked, looking at my arms and hands. 

“3 days,” He looked away as if he shared something with me that he shouldn’t have shared, “But you’re safe now. Your wound is healed.”

“I’m safe now,” I whispered to myself. Any scar or bruise I had gotten from my dad was gone and I felt different. “Thank you, Michael.” I threw my arms around his neck. “I promise I will never leave you,” I whispered, burying my face into the crook of his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five Queued**

Constance sat across from me. “You can’t… If you leave, he will never be the same.” I looked at her and shook my head. 

“I sent a priest up there with him and when I went to check on him…” She closed her eyes and shook her head, “He had killed the priest, Annamarie,”

“You can’t leave, Constance.” I begged, looking at him, “I nearly died 7 days ago… And that almost caused the end of the world… If you left, what would happen then?” I asked, refraining from shouting. But that’s all I wanted to do. I wanted to shout.

“I’m leaving and that’s final,” She spoke before standing up and leaving. I stayed where I was and sat in silence as she grabbed a box of cigarettes and left the house without another word. A tear rolled down my cheek when the door slammed shut. I flinched slightly at the loud bang of the door.

“My love?” Michael’s voice came from the kitchen. I blinked the few tears away, wiped my cheeks and went to the kitchen.

“Yes, dear?” I looked at him, forcing a fake smile on my lips. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked, coming closer to me and wrapping an arm around my waist. I looked at him and pecked his nose.

“Yeah, Constance just left. She’s running next door for a bit.” I smiled and nodded, convincing him everything was fine, even though everything was  _ not  _ okay. Michael smiled back before pressing his lips to mine. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” He smiled as a perfect curl fell in front of his face. I snickered before pushing it away. 

“Goodness, you need a haircut,” I smiled, running my fingers through his hair and cocking my head to the side, “Or not… I quite like it long.” I whispered, keeping my stare on him. He smiled as he placed his hands on my hips. I let out a squeal as he lifted me up and placed me on the counter next to us. “Michael,” 

“I know, I know, they’re for glasses not for asses,” He lovingly mocked his grandmother. I chuckled and shook my head. “I got you something,” He whispered, placing his hands on my knees. I froze slightly but forced a smile onto my lips. Constance had told me about the  _ gifts  _ Michael had given her as a child; dead mice, bunnies, birds even… “Stay here,” He smiled back at me before leaving me in the kitchen. I blinked and shook my head. Moments later he came back with a rectangular box that was about a foot long. 

“What is it?” I asked, furrowing my eyebrows as he handed me the box. 

“Grandma said I should get you something,” He smiled at me as I slowly pulled the lid off the box, expecting a dead rodent, but to my surprise, I was welcomed with a red rose with a golden chain next to it. “She let me pick a rose,” He looked at me with a smile. I picked the flower up and looked at it.

“Michael, it’s beautiful,” I whispered, gently touching the petals. He picked up the gold chain and showed me the charm on the end. 

“It’s uh…” He looked at it himself, “The store I bought it from said it was inspired by Addams Family.” He smiled, showing me the charm. It was a red crystal heart enclosed in some brass metal. I looked at up at him and smiled. He reached around to help put the necklace on.

“Thank you,” I whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. He looked at me and smiled. 

“Anything for you, My Love.” He replied in a soft whisper. 

{***}

I was jolted awake by Michael, tears streaming down his face as he stood over me. I stared at him with wide eyes, half thinking I was dead. But I wasn’t. It was Constance. “What is it? What’s wrong?” I asked, sitting up from the bed and looking at him. He was a mess, tears staining his face, his hair was everywhere, his clothes ragged. “Michael, what is it?” I asked again. He sat on the bed next to me and pressed his face into my shoulder.

“Grandma… She’s….” He could barely finish his sentence, and just gave up and shook his head.  Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I grasped Michael’s hand. 

“Everything will be okay. You hear? You still have me… And I’m not going anywhere. You’ll have to be the one getting rid of me.” I lifted up my other hand and began stroking his hair. He nodded as he tried sliding under the blanket.  “I’m sorry this happened, Michael,” I whispered.

“I met my father.” He stated. I froze. He can’t have… There’s no way Tate would have allowed Michael to see him.  “He was really nice. Ben’s his name… I mean… He’s not really my father, but he’s pretty close to it.” He blabbed for a second. Good… Constance said Ben was a better man… 

“I think I’ve heard about him,” I whispered, squeezing his hand, “What’d you say when you met him?”

“I said I was a monster… and it was my fault Grandma’s dead.”

“That’s not true, Michael, and you know it.” I looked down at him, “You’re not a monster,” I whispered.

“Ben said that too… He said he could help me be a better person, though… He knows I killed...” He remarked. I closed my eyes. I can’t believe Constance left...


	6. Chapter 6

I roughly rubbed my eyes as I stood beside Michael in the Murder House. I was still terrified of being in this house. I’ve been in a total of 2 times and I hated it. Everything about this house scared me. 

“I can’t believe you dragged me in here… again,” I looked up at him as he led me to the living room. A man sat on an armchair that sat opposite of a long black couch. 

“It’ll be quick, I promise. No one will hurt you.” He whispered, looking down at me. I grasped his hand as we entered the living room.

“Brought a guest I see, Michael,” The man said, standing up from the chair and turning to face us.

“This is Annamarie,” Michael gestured to me as I shuffled behind him to hide, “Anna, this is Ben,” He turned to look at me. I looked up at Michael and blinked.

“It’s nice to meet you, Annamarie, Michael’s told me so much about you.” Ben stepped forward a bit with his hand extended for me to shake. I nervously shook it.

“I’ve heard about you from… Uh… Constance,” I looked at Ben, then at Michael, before looking back at Ben. “It’s nice meeting you too.” I smiled at him, shaking his hand firmly.  

“I’m going to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back,” Michael whispered before pressing his lips to the side of my head before leaving just Ben and myself. 

“You’ve done a lot to help him,” I looked at the man who would’ve been Michael’s father, had he lived, “Constance always confided in me about stuff he did as a child… I know he’s not normal.” I looked at him, stepping closer. 

“Constance told me your father tried killing you… And then, Michael saved you, with his blood.” Ben looked down at me, “She also told me you’ve helped him a lot too.” He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently.

“He’s still the same kid I met 2 years ago, if you ask me,” I chuckled and looked away, “Is she here? Constance, I mean.” I looked around the room, hoping she would make herself known to me. 

“Only if she wants you to see her,” Ben let out a deep sigh. I pouted and looked at the ground. 

“Get out of here! Leave my stuff alone!” A boy shouted from upstairs.

“Shit,” Ben muttered before running up the stairs. I was quick and followed behind him. We stopped in a room where a boy was standing in front of Michael, who was sitting on a bed holding a black latex mask. My jaw went slightly slack. 

“Tate, get out,” Ben placed a hand on the middle of the boy’s chest. I silently walked over to Michael and sat next to him. 

“Tell him to stop going through my stuff! He's a freak!” I’d assume Tate shouted. I placed a hand on Michael’s knee and looked at him. He looked back at me, eyes slightly damp.

“I just wanted to be like you,” Michael looked up at Tate, as the tears started rolling down his cheeks, “Dad,” He finished his thought. Tate nearly lunged at Michael, had Ben not stopped him. I widened my eyes and shook my head.

“Who told you that?!” Tate shouted, scaring me, “Who the fuck told you that?!” 

“The… The other spirits… They whisper things to me,” Michael looked between the 3 other beings in the room.

“I would never create a thing as monstrous, as evil as you!” Tate shouted as Ben began pulling him out of the room. I looked back at Michael, who looked back at me before flopping over on the bed and instantly crying. I looked at the opening of the door before rubbing Michael’s back.

“He’s just scared, Michael, he doesn’t know what to do,” I whispered as Michael sat up and pressed his face into my shoulder. I closed my eyes and wrapped an arm around him. “He doesn’t want you to be like him. He did a lot of bad, and that’s, well… bad.” I stroked his hair to calm him down.

“But, it’s true… I’m a monster,” His voice was quiet. I just barely heard him. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

“I don’t believe that for one moment. I believe there’s still good in you, Michael,” I whispered, lifting his head and pressing my forehead to his as I wiped the tears free from his cheeks. “I think you are a good person,” I smiled, “Because if you weren’t I’d be dead, and I’m not.  _ You _ saved me.”  He smiled lightly and squeezed his eyes, letting the remainder of his tears roll down his cheeks. 

“You saved me too,” His voice was soft as he reached for my hand. I smiled and pressed my lips to his cheek. 

“Don’t listen to anyone if they call you that.” I sat up and wiped his eyes so they were finally free of tears. “We should go, just for now. We can come back tomorrow.”

“Can we…” He looked down and pouted slightly.

“Can we what?” 

“I already know the answer, so what’s the point in asking.” He stood up.

“Maybe it might not be what you think,” I poked his belly. He gave me a death glare and crossed his arms.

“Can we move here?” He asked in a small voice. I stared up at him with my mouth opened slightly, not saying a word. “We’d be safe, I swear, no one would bother you.” 

I swallowed roughly and just stared. Never in my 17 years of living, did I think I’d be living in the Murder House… And it’s only a little bit scary.

“Please, I just feel…  _ better _ here than over at the other house.” He reassured.    


	7. Chapter 7

I sat up in the bed, sweat dripping off my body. It was from being overly hot, and from dreams that felt like they were being haunted. I shook my head and looked down at Michael, who was still asleep. I let out a deep breath and slipped out of the bed, to sneak down to the kitchen. 

“Water, water, water,” I whispered to myself, pulling down a glass and filling it with water from the sink. I took a long sip and looked around the kitchen. It was obviously just me in the kitchen, but there were clearly spirits around me. I closed my eyes and tears managed to roll down my cheeks. 

“You shouldn’t let him see you crying,” A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes and saw Constance, standing on the other side of the counter holding onto a cigarette. I wiped my eyes and looked at her with slight anger on my face. 

“And where the hell have you been?” I asked, roughly wiping my eyes again. 

“I don’t ever want him to see me again,” She placed her cigarette back into her mouth and looked at me, “After all he’s done.”

“I still believe there’s good in him, Constance, I don’t think it’s too late.” I insisted, picking up my glass and bringing it to my lips. 

“You can feel the evil pumping through your veins. I know you can. Your final shred of humanity is what’s stopping you from giving up and joining the darkness,” She retorted. I felt like I was getting stabbed in the stomach again. “I don’t believe there’s a drop of good in that boy at all.”

“What do you want?” I spat, staring at her. 

“I didn’t hear you in the bathroom… I wasn’t sure if you left.” Michael stated, walking through where Constance was just standing. I dropped my shoulders and placed my glass on the counter to refrain dropping it. 

“No, no, I was just hot. This house feels like it’s on fire,” I wiped my forehead and saw sweat, “And I had a bad dream,” I sighed and looked up at him.

“Do you want to talk about it,” He came around the counter and stood next to me. I stayed silent and shook my head. 

“Let’s just go back to bed. I’m exhausted and have work in the morning.” I looked up at him with a smile. He nodded and we silently went back to bed. I turned to look behind me. Constance was still standing at the end of the counter. I looked ahead of me when we made it to the staircase. 

{***}

“Annamarie, we should talk about Michael,” Ben stated the second I walked into the house. I dropped my bag from my shoulder to my elbow and looked at him with a slight look of disgust. 

“You’re not going to go all therapist on me, are you?” I asked dropping my keys onto the table that was beside the door. “Why? What’d he do?” I stepped closer to Ben. He looked down at me.

“He’s turning dark, Anna, I can sense it.” He took a deep breath and looked at me, “I’m doing everything I can, I believe is good in him.”

“Yeah, and so do I. But, it doesn’t help when Tate and Constance are around calling him a monster.” I looked at him with a small smirk of disbelief. Ben stared at me and I shook my head. 

“I’m losing him, I feel it,” He whispered and looked around the house. I pouted and shook my head. 

“Well, it’s not going to happen,” I looked back at him before pushing past him and going towards the kitchen. I yanked the fridge door open and looked for a snack. “We both know it’s not going to happen,” I rubbed my nose as I pulled out the bottle of juice. 

“What’s not going to happen?” Michael asked, walking into the kitchen. I looked at him before letting out a deep sigh.

“They seriously have to stop vanishing while I’m talking to them,” I shook my head. I smiled when he walked closer to me. “Sorry, I was talking to Ben about how the day went… And he’s gone now.” I shook my head and placed the juice on the counter before walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked at me, a small smile growing on his lips.

“Well, how was it?”

“How was what?” I retorted, wrapping my arms around his neck and looking up at him. He laughed and shook his head.

“Your day? How was your day?” He looked at me as a curl fell perfectly in front of his face. I smiled and moved the curl.

“Long, work was crazy,” I sighed and slouched slightly, “And what about you?” I gently melted into his body.

“Ben told me that people are moving in soon, and that scares me.” He whispered back, pushing my hair away from my face.

“Do you want to talk about why that scares you, Michael?” I asked softly. He pouted and looked away. I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled his hand back to face me. “Michael, what is it? What’s wrong?” I asked in a quiet tone, rubbing my thumb across his cheekbone.

“Nothing, nothing…” He shook his head and placed his hand over mine and gently grasped my fingertips, “Nothing’s wrong, My Love.” He forced a smile on his lips before pecking mine. 

“Well, I’m starved…” I smiled at him before looking back at the fridge. 


	8. Chapter 8

“What am I…” I rubbed my nose as I looked down at the ground. 

“Maybe you could stay next door… Just for now. They won’t be living here very long.” Ben looked at me as he sat down. I rubbed my nose and looked over at him. 

“You don’t mean…”

“No! No, we’ve been trying to get people to leave before it’s too late for them,” He insisted. I nodded slowly, believing what could be a lie.

“I just know Michael won’t want to leave the house. It’s almost like he’s… connected to it somehow. I don’t even know how to explain it, Ben,” I shook my head and looked at the coffee table. A pack of cigarettes and lighter sat close to the edge of the table. I reached over and grabbed one, placing it in the corner of my mouth before lighting it. “I’ve never known how to explain him. I mean, I was dying, I should’ve died, and he somehow… saved me. And he does things that… aren’t human. I’ve done a few things too… But he’s always doing something that should be humanly impossible.” I looked at Ben and let my cigarette lazily hang in my lips.

“Don’t let him catch you smoking,” A familiar voice came from behind me.I turned around saw Constance, smoking herself. I scoffed and shook my head.

“Bit hypocritical, don’t you think?” I asked, staring at her with shock on my face, “Should I not let him see me cry either? Because I’ll be seen as weak and I can’t be seen as weak?” I pulled my cigarette out from my mouth and stood up. Ben stayed silent and watched what would happen between Constance and I. “At least I didn’t down a bottle of pills and fear him. Like you did.” I spat and stood close to her, “At least I believe in him, and don’t fear him, like you. I won’t leave him,” I had a smile on my lips. Anger grew in the pit of my stomach, and I wouldn’t be able to make it go away. 

“Don’t you dare speak to me that way, Child.” Constance looked back at me, a bite in her tone. I laughed and shook my head.

“You’re a coward, Constance,” I looked at her and disgust took over, “You never should’ve had Michael in your care.” I placed the cigarette back in my mouth and stared at her. She lifted her hand and smacked me across the face, causing me to drop my cigarette, “At least I still believe in him, and love him.” I looked at her, anger now fuming off my body. Ben was instantly in between the two of us. 

“Constance, just leave,” He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at Constance. 

“That boy doesn’t have a drop of good in him. Not anymore! And you’ll learn that, Child… You’ll learn that real soon,” She looked at me and pointed at me with the had that was still holding her cigarette. I nearly lunged at her but she was gone before I even had the chance. I roughly rubbed my eyes and looked at Ben.

“What a bitch,” I scoffed, walking back to the coffee table and picking up a new cigarette.

{***}

A loud scream came from downstairs, causing me to shoot up and run down the stairs, nearly tripping down them. I saw nothing in the doorway, but boxes and boxes. Voices came from the living room, causing me to turn and look that way. Ben was pressed against the wall in the hallway and Michael, who was wearing Tate’s latex suit, was standing in the living room with the new owners lying on the ground by his feet… Dead.

“Michael,” I looked at him as tears began forming in my eyes, “Why would you do that?” I nervously stepped closer to him. I stopped and stood right by Ben.

“I was wrong about him, Annamarie, he doesn’t have any good in him,” Ben stated. I gasped and looked down at him. 

“They don’t belong here!” Michael stated, coming closer to me in 4 strides. I looked at him and took a step back, shaking my head.

“And now they can never leave because of you! Why would you do that!?” I shouted, staring at him. The ghosts of the two ladies stood up from their bodies and looked around. “Michael,” I wiped my eyes and looked at him. Flames spouted from behind him, and the two ghosts were gone… Gone for good. “Why are you doing this?” I asked in a soft voice, staying where I was. “We’re trying to help you! I know you want to be good, but… This?” I watched as he went to reach for my hand. I flinched slightly and looked at him.

“Anna, please,” His voice was scared as he looked at me. Ben was long gone, and clearly, he had no interest in helping me or his  _ son _ , “I’m scared.”

“You can’t kill people.” I whispered, looking up at him, “That’s not good.”   



	9. Chapter 9

I shot up when the doorbell kept ringing. Michael was dead asleep in his boxers. “How can you not hear that?” I asked myself before shaking him awake.

“What?” He asked, before rolling around to look at me. He looked pissed that I woke him up.

“Someone’s at the door?” I asked, looking at him. He blinked before realizing what I said. He stood up out of bed and left the room. He didn’t return, causing me to leave the comfort of the bed and stepping down the stairs. “Who was it?” I asked, looking around before landing on Michael. 3 other people, one man, and two women were standing around the room. All three of them were wearing all black and a black/red cape.

“Who is this?” The man said, clearly being the leader of this group. 

“Annamarie, she’s my…” I looked at Michael as he spoke, “Girlfriend,”

“She’s weighing him down, get her,” The man nodded at me. The two ladies looked at me before approaching me. I furrowed my eyebrows before trying to run, but failing when I tripped over nothing. Goddamn, you Constance. The two ladies grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to my feet. 

“You’re not going to… kill me?” I asked in a soft tone. The leader came over to me and looked at me before shaking his head. I looked at Michael and shook my head.

“This is bad,” I let out, my tone not very nice. 

“Bring her with! She needs to see what Michael’s true potential is.” The leader stated as I was being dragged into the dining room. A girl, who wasn’t much older than me, was tied down to the table. Tears started to burn their way down as I stared at Michael in anger.

“Michael, if you do this, I don’t think I could ever trust you again,” I choked out. And it hurt to say that. He looked at me with despair and freight on his face.

“I’m sorry, Anna, but they say it’s my destiny.” He stated before the leader murdered the woman on the table. I let out a sharp scream and shook my head. 

“I swear to God, Michael, you do it and I’m done. I’m done trying to save you from whatever it is I’m protecting you from.” I spat. The flames from candles around went out, pictures on the wall shook and a few fell, the tables and chairs all moved. 

“She’s like him.” 

“No, I’m not,” I looked at the leader. He started choking. 

“Anna, stop!” Michael shouted and looked at me. I stopped looking at the leader and looked back at Michael. He was crying too. “I finally feel like I know what I am.” He whispered. I looked at him and shook my head. After a moment, the leader got his bearings back together and stood up. He pulled the girl’s heart from her chest, put it in a dish, and handed it to Michael. I instantly felt like I was going to vomit all over. There was nothing I could do to stop him. 

“Please, Michael, I love you.” I looked at him, tears continued to burn down my cheeks. He looked at me before looking down in the bowl, picking up the heart and eating it. I closed my eyes and looked down to avoid the scene above. After a moment, the three people started chanting something, causing me to look up. Behind Michael, on the wall, was the shadow of the devil.

{***}

“You don’t have to do this,” I looked at Michael as Meade began dragging me up the sidewalk of a house in New Orleans. How we got here, I don’t know. I was knocked out, and when I woke up, we were here. “I can help,” I looked up at Meade, and back at Michael.

“I’m sorry, Annamarie,” He looked at me. He spoke differently. He sounded more grown-up than he did last week, “But this has to be done.” He stated before Meade threw me to the ground at the front door. I pushed myself to my feet and pushed the dirt and leaves off my clothes. I looked at Michael and stood close to him.

“Whatever path you’re on, it won’t be good. It won’t be good in the end. If you change your mind, I’m sure you’ll know where I am.” I looked at him, tears still rolling down my cheeks. The corners of his lips flinched up before finally smirking fulling. 

“Annamarie, I’m only doing this for your protection. I can assure you, all will be safe.” He placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and blinked as he pressed his lips to my forehead, and vanishing. The door behind me squeaked open, causing me to turn and look. A woman stood there. She had long dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes.

“Who are you?” She asked. I stared at her and blinked.

“Annamarie Baxter. I mean no harm.” I lifted my hands and looked at her. Another woman’s voice spoke from the other side. 

“We’ve heard so much about you, Miss. Baxter,” The door opened more and a woman with long brown hair looked at me. I looked back and cocked my head. “I’m Cordelia Goode, this is Zoe Benson, and welcome to Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies.” She smiled.

“Exceptional? Exceptional how?” I asked, swallowing roughly. Cordelia looked at me and smiled.

“We all have special gifts, Annamarie.” She whispered, stepping closer to me. She lifted her hand for me to take. I stared at it and looked up at her.

“We won't hurt you,” Zoe stated from just behind Cordelia. 

“What are you?” I asked, my tone shaky. Cordelia smiled and looked back at Zoe.

“We're like you. We're witches.” She stated in a soft tone. 

I snickered and shook my head, “I’m not a witch,” I looked at her and forced a smile on my lips, “I’m not at all a witch. We’re not at all alike in any way shape or form.” 

“We can still help you, Annamarie,” She was kind when she spoke, she could clearly tell that I was scared and nervous and confused. My hair was all over my face, making it slightly difficult to look at her. She held her hand out for me. I looked at her hand as I moved my hair away from my face. “I’m not going to hurt you,” She whispered.

“How can I know I can trust you?” 

“You’re just going to have to, I understand you’ve been through a lot, but you’re going to have to trust us.” Cordelia looked at me with a small smile on her lips. I carefully placed my fingers on her fingertips. She smiled before gently pulling me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her body shook my head.


	10. Chapter 10

I smiled softly and looked at the white rose Zoe had given me. “It’s simple, I know you can do it,” She looked at me as she stood across the table from me. I cocked my head to the side and closed my eyes, breathing slowly. “Red, pink, yellow, blue, any color.” She whispered. I sucked in a breath of air before opening my eyes and looking at the once white rose, it was now black as obsidian, and slowly turned into a pile of ash. I looked up at Zoe and smiled softly. She had a slight look of disappointment scribbled on her face.

“What? You said any color.” I pointed out, placing the stem of the rose onto the tabletop. She looked at me and nodded to the pile of ash I had created. I looked down at it sighed.

“I said change it to any color… Not a pile of ash,” She stated, looking back at me. 

“I don’t know how many times I need to tell you people that I am not a witch. I don’t know what I am, but I know I’m not human.” I smiled and looked at her. I looked down at the pile of ash before blowing at it, making it go everywhere. She looked at me as I stood up. “Miss. Benson, may I please be excused to my room?” I folded my hands in front of me as I looked at her. She closed her eyes and nodded. “Thank you,” I whispered before grabbing my 2 books and leaving.

I stepped up the stairs and looked at the boards of each step. And then I made it to my room, pushed the door shut, and locked the door. 

“I can’t believe this,” I muttered tossing the two books onto my bed. 

{***}

It was almost as if breathing was new to me like I’ve never done it before. SO, when I sat up from bed, gasping for air, I was shocked. My room was still dark, easily telling me it was at least midnight. I pushed my blankets off my body before walking to the window and pulling it open. 

The sounds of young girls running, and laughing came from outside my door, and outside my window. I shook my head and turned away from the window. A person sat the armchair that was opposite of the room.

“Please tell me this isn’t some kind of prank by Coco or Mallory,” I looked at the person, keeping a safe distance from the person.

“Why would you think that?” The voice asked, readjusting their position in the chair. I crossed my arms over my body.

“Because I’m the new girl and I’m an easy target. I’ve heard the whispers from the other girls here. They think I’m weird.” I dropped my hands to my sides and looked at the person. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“I didn’t think I’d have to… introduce myself,” The person stood up and came out from the shadow, “My Love,” Michael stood perfectly in front of me. He was wearing a black and white school uniform and his hair was neatly done, much better than anything I managed to do.

“What do you want?” I spat, staring at him. He smirked and shook his head. “Seriously, I don’t want to see you. You fucking ditched me here. They all think I’m a witch. And, you and I both know this isn’t true,” I looked at him. His eyes were dark as he stood in front of me. “Why’d you send me here if I’m not a witch?” 

“I can’t tell you,” He looked at the ground briefly before looking back at me. 

“Why are you here then?” I made sure my tone had a bite to it. He smirked and nodded as he stepped right up to me. I looked at him as he placed his hand on my cheek.

“Who says that I’m really here?” He asked, cocked his head with a smirk on his lips. 

“Why?” I asked tears threatened to fall, but I wiped them away before they had the chance. He did nothing but smirked.

“Soon, My Love, you’ll find out.” He pressed his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes for a second, and when I opened them back up, he was gone.

“Thanks for nothing,”  I muttered before sliding back into bed for a restless night of sleep.

{***}

Cordelia looked at me as I sat at the table, looking at the page sitting in front of me. I stared blankly at it, trying to focus on the words but failing to do so when I woke up to my face smashing against the table top. I sat up and gasped, looking around the room. Cordelia, Zoe, and Myrtle Snow were standing in front of me.

“Are you okay?” Zoe asked, looking at me. I looked back at her and took note on the fact that she was trying to hide a smile. 

“Yeah, just… Just bad dreams. Didn’t, uh… I didn’t sleep too hot last night.” I nodded and looked at her. Cordelia looked slightly disappointed but not surprised, “I apologize for the time  that was wasted and my actions,” I looked down at the table top and shook my head, “It was very inappropriate for me to fall asleep during this exam.” 

“Why don’t you two leave so I can speak with Miss. Baxter alone,” Cordelia looked at the two ladies standing beside her. I looked at her and instantly felt anxious. Myrtle and Zoe both nodded before leaving the room. A chair slid to the table and stopped right in front of me. 

“I… I didn’t do anything wrong… did I? Because I’m trying my hardest to fit in… I just. Miss. Cordelia, I can’t.” I rubbed my nose and looked at her as she took up a seat in the chair across from me.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” She shook her head, “Tell me about your past…” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Like what?” I asked and shook my head.

“Your background,” 

“My dad was abusive… That motherfucker beat my ass any chance he got. He tried to kill me and fled the scene before anyone got there.” I kept my voice low and looked at her.

“Who saved you?” 

“A boy I once loved named Michael,” I rubbed the back of my head, “He was special, I never figured out how or why he was so special. He was no warlock, he was much stronger than that. I just… don’t know how.” I looked down and bit my lip.

“How’d he save you?” Cordelia asked, leaning over and placing her hands on top of each other and looked at me.

“I don’t… His grandmother always said he gave me some of his blood. Whether it was through, like, a blood transfusion, or he just fed it to me… I couldn’t tell you.”  I looked back at her. She looked at me and nodded. “He killed a girl before he ditched me here. I was trying to make him good, but it wasn’t working,” I swallowed and shook my head, “He wasn’t getting any better and being good.” 

“Why don’t you got to your room and get some rest? I’ll tell Zoe that you went up there with my permission,” She reached over and grabbed my hand. I looked at her and nodded as a small smile grew on my lips. I quickly went up the stairs and back to my room.   



	11. Chapter 11

_ *a month and a half later* _

My body suddenly felt heavy. When I opened my eyes I was standing in the middle of my room, a knife in my hands, and a girl’s body on the ground in front of me. A pool of blood grew around me and the girl. Blood easily painted my pajamas, face, and skin.

“What did I do?” I asked in a faint whisper, looking at the situation around me. I looked at the knife and began to feel sick to my stomach. I shook my head and threw the knife to the ground before falling to my knees and throwing up into the garbage bin. When I finished emptying my stomach of nothing but bile, I sat up against my bed and looked at my mess, again. I took a deep breath. A knock on the door pulled me away from my mess and to the door. 

“Fuck,” I muttered, looking at the ground then at the door. The door pushed open and there stood Cordelia. I swallowed roughly and looked at her. 

“What’s going on?” She looked at me and then at the mess. She slowly lifted her hand to her mouth and looked at me with a distraught look.

“I don’t know what happened. I was asleep, and then when I woke up…” I looked at the girl, who I’d honestly only met twice, dead on the ground. Tears started to burn down my cheeks and I shook my head, “Cordelia, I don’t know what happened.” My voice kept breaking as any word that came from my mouth. 

“Get up,” She ordered, looking at me. I stayed silent and obeyed. I stood there and stared at her, not sure as to what was going to happen. She stepped into the room more and I instantly feared for my life. “We’re not going to speak a word of this to anyone, Annamarie. Is that understood?” She placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me. I looked back up at her and nodded. “Why don’t you get yourself cleaned up and we’ll take care of this together?” She suggested. I nodded and slipped into my bathroom. The sick feeling from before came back, causing me to throw up into the sink. Tears were still burning down my face as I stripped out of my bloody clothes and got into the shower. I was quick, scrubbing every inch of my body, once, twice, three times before shutting the water off and going back out to my room. Cordelia was still in my room, she was still assessing the situation because how the ever living hell are we going to take care of this mess. 

{***}

A few of the girls gave the death glare as I walked down the halls of the school. A cloud hung over me most of the day. One of the girls who can read minds heard what happened and spread it around the school. 

“It wasn’t me. I didn’t do anything.” I spat, staring at one of the girls who was loudly talking bad about me. She looked at me with an attitude on her face. 

“I’m sure that Marley would think… If she was here.” She retorted, turning to face me. I stared at her and shook my head.

“I told you! I don’t know what happened! It wasn’t my fault!” I shouted, keeping my stare at the girl. Her face dropped from the snootiness to a dull, still expression. Half a second passed and she began choking. “Stop,” I pierced my lips as she continued with her little stunt of fake choking. 

“She’s not faking! It’s you!” One of the other girls shot back. I looked at her and shook my head. 

“This isn’t me! I’m not doing it!” I backed up and backed into a person. I spun around and saw Zoe and Cordelia.

“Zoe take the girls away. Kayla will be safe. Just take them away.” Cordelia. Zoe nodded before dashing to the girls. I looked up at Cordelia and bit my lips. Once the girls were gone, she cocked her head to the side.

“They kept talking bad about me,” I whispered, lowering my head. Tears rolled and fell off the tip of my nose, “I couldn’t help it. She wouldn’t stop.” I shook my head.

“Annamarie,” She whispered and tilted my head up so I was looking up at her. 

“We both know I’m not a witch, I don’t belong here. I’ll just end up killing or harming more and more girls if I stay here.” My voice was soft, to remain from breaking. “I have to leave,” I stated firmly.

“It just takes time. You have to understand your powers to learn how to use them properly.”

“I almost just killed another girl and you want me to stay?! I can’t stay! I don’t want to stay!” I shouted and pushed past her and ran right for the door without hearing another word from her. It was raining out, which easily reflected my mood. 

I couldn’t stay there. I was a threat to other girls, and I wasn’t risking killing someone else so I could “learn to understand my power”. It’s easy. I’m not a witch, I know that, and Cordelia knows that, and Michael knows that. I don’t belong in a place like that if I’m just not going to mesh with the other powers those girls have.


	12. Chapter 12

_ *2017* _

“Thank you for allowing me to visit,” I looked up at the man that I haven’t seen in over a year, Ben Harmon. He nodded. “She still has no idea that I’m coming?” I asked, following him into the Murder House a bit more. Voices and voices, souls and souls, screamed to leave and screamed in pain. But alas, I couldn’t do anything about. Anyone who died in this house was damned to be here forever. Ben and I stopped in the living room, he looked down at me.

“I haven’t spoken to him since…” Ben looked away.

“Has he ever been back? After he did whatever to...” I asked, changing the subject to my estranged lover. Ben shook his head, sitting on the couch that was forgotten here by the last family who moved away. I looked down at the coffee table and saw a carton of cigarettes sitting in a pile of other things. 

“Can I have one?” I asked, nodding at the cigarettes. He looked at the box before looking back at me. “Yeah, I’m talking about that.” I crossed my arms. He grabbed the box, pulled one out and handed it to me with a lighter. I placed it in between my lips before lighting it. 

“Let me go find Vivian,” Ben stated, standing up and disappearing. I pulled the cigarette out from my lips and blew out the smoke as I began walking around the room. Pictures of families lined the mantel above the fireplace. I looked at them and shook my head. They all looked happy and joyful. Then I made it to the Harmon’s family photo, from when they were alive. I made a slight look of disgust before placing my hand over the top of the photo and slamming it down on the hard surface. The glass shattered instantly. 

“Who are you?” A voice asked from behind me. I slowly turned around, holding the cigarette in between my fingers. A young boy, who couldn’t have been much older than 17, stood in front of me. His hair was long-ish and curly. I sucked in a breath of air as I realized who I was standing in front of. I’ve only ever seen Tate the one time in the house. When he shouted at Michael, calling him evil and a monster.

“I don’t think I can tell you just yet.” I swallowed roughly before placing the cigarette back in between my lips.

“Can you tell me why you’re here then? Because… Uh, I don’t know if you know this or not, but this house doesn’t exactly get visitors like you.” He looked at me, his eyes scanning my body.

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” I spat, my cigarette almost falling out of my mouth.

“I mean, we don’t get visitors unless they’re here to smash shit up. Not talk to Doctor Harmon and then smash his family photo.” He spat back. I smiled and shook my head.

“I actually lived here a while back,” I crossed my arms over my chest. I huffed the last of the cigarette before tossing it into the fire pit, “With my boyfriend,” 

“Bullshit,” A female’s voice came from a different opening. I froze before slowly turning to look at the woman. My eyes widened. I hadn’t ever seen her. This is the first time I’m ever seeing her.

“Violet,” I blinked at her. 

“Yeah, who are you?” She demanded an answer. I looked at her and lightly stepped closer.

“I need to talk to Vivian,” I shot back, almost ordering her that I needed to.

“Well that doesn’t answer my question,” She spat, stepping closer to me. We were a foot and a half away from each other. Even though she’s long been dead, I could feel the anger radiating off her. “Who are you, and why do you want to talk to my mom?” She shoved my shoulder, making me drop my cigarette. I took a deep breath to calm myself and looked at my shoulder. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” I let out a laugh through my nose and shook my head, “Annamarie. I’m Annamarie.” I looked at her and pierced my lips. Her face faltered lightly before she looked away. The house fell deathly silent, leaving me to wonder just how bad this interaction could possibly be. The screams and yells for help stopped.

“Leave, get out.” She looked at me and the anger grew more and more. “You’re not wanted here, not anymore. And you, whatever you are, shouldn’t even be alive.”

“Violet, you have to understand.” I looked at her and began to follow. I stopped moving as she headed for the stairs. I dropped my shoulders before returning back to the living room where Tate was found, sitting on the couch. “Is she always like that?” I asked picking up the carton of cigarettes and looking at him.

“Why are you here?”

“I need to see Vivian. Michael’s up to something. I don’t know what. I just needed to see her.” I pushed past him and went towards the foyer of the house, “I’m sure Violet would still be in love with you if you hadn’t fucked up the way you did.” I looked at him and shook my head. He stayed silent before leaving me alone. I blew the smoke out from my mouth and waited for Ben to return with Vivian.

“Why am I here…?” I asked myself, looking around the house that I’ve learned too much about.

“You must be…” A voice I knew but just couldn’t place a name to it spoke from the top of the staircase, from the landing. I spun around and saw a woman. I nearly dropped my cigarette from pure shock. I’ve seen Vivian once. I was having a nightmare one night and when I awoke, Vivian was standing beside the bed, watching me. And then, she vanished.

“Anna… Annamarie,” I looked at her, breathing slowly as she stepped down the stairs. She stood at the last step, and I took 2 big steps closer. “Annamarie… Baxter. I… Michael saved me. I almost died and he saved me.” I finished and looked up at her, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. She dropped her shoulders before wrapping her arms around me and pulling me close to her chest. “I’m sorry,” I let out through a soft sob and shook my head.

“It’s not your fault,” She whispered, petting my hair. I shook my head, feeling like it was. 

“I just had to come. It’s just me. I’m on my own. The school I was at kicked me out. Michael sent me there, and I can only assume she didn’t want me. Michael could honestly care less about me, I haven’t seen him in over a year,” I pulled away and looked up at her, “I’m sorry, Vivian.” I roughly wiped my eyes and shook my head.

Vivian looked at me and wiped my cheeks and then held my jaw lightly with both hands. “You’re so grown up, you know that? I heard so much about you from Constance… How Michael… Was so taken with you,” Vivian smiled at the words Constance probably used, has used, “And, watching you and him here in the house…”

“God, it’s like I already know who you are,” I let out a deep sigh and looked at the ground. 

“Annamarie,” Vivian started, “I love you, but you can’t stay here.”

“I know, I just… I just had to see you,” I let out a shaky breath. She laughed and pressed her lips to my head. 

{***}

I roughly wiped my eyes as I got out of my car and started up the pathway to the door of my house. My phone in my back pocket started vibrating, causing me to pull it out and look at the number.

 

_ Unknown Number Calling… _

 

I cocked my head to the side and answered the call, pressing my phone to my ear. “I heard you went to go visit my mother and father, My Love,” A voice I hadn’t heard in… over a year echoed through my head. A pet name I haven’t heard in over a year. I froze on the pathway of my house, not knowing what to do. It honestly felt like I was shot in the heart and there was nothing I could do but stay frozen on the pathway.

“How…. How did you get this number?” I asked, looking around the street, only seeing the neighbor’s I’ve known since I moved here, alone. 

“Let’s just say, we never really did go our own separate ways.” His voice still sounded as smooth as caramel, “And like you said, I would know how to find you.”

“Michael, I swear,” I shook my head and ran into my house, “What do you want?” I tried to hold back the bite on my tone but I couldn’t help but let there be a bite.

“I just wanted to see how my love is. There’s nothing wrong with that…” His voice was low and had a fake softness to it. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

“I haven’t seen you in over a year, Michael, a year, and now you decide to call me,” I pressed my back to my door and slid to the ground so I was sitting down. My eyes suddenly started to get wet, and tears threatened to fall. If I did start crying, then he would win. He would win and I would feel weak.

“I’ve called because I need your help, My Love,” His voice was low and it felt threatening. I shook my head.

“Why would you need my help? We both know you’re the stronger of the two of us, you don’t need my help,” I scoffed and shook my head, “I’m weak, you know I still have humanity in my blood. You know I’m only part human,” I looked at the dusty wooden floor. I dragged my two middle fingers across the ground before looking at them, I wrinkled my nose.

“Please, Anna,” He sounded pretty desperate. I cocked my head to the side, “It’s a life and death situation.” I don’t believe this situation one bit. He’s always lied 

“Is that what you said when you killed that butcher? Or the nanny when you were three? Or, what about that girl you killed before you ditched me in New Orleans? Or anyone else that you’ve killed without my knowledge? I’m telling you, Michael, that Meade woman is bad. Something about her is just off.” I shook my head before resting it against the door, “If it was really that important, I would hope you’d come to my house. I would think you know where I live.” I scoffed as I pushed myself to my feet and began walking towards the kitchen. Of course, the kitchen held little to no food, seeing as the last time I ate was weeks ago.

“Fine,” His voice was cold before he hung up.

“It was nice talking to you too, Asshole!” I shouted before slamming my phone face down on the counter. I pulled out the cutlery drawer before digging for a knife. I placed the knife down on the counter next to my phone and stared at it. The knife shook for a second before shooting off the counter and sticking firmly into the wall. I stared at it before going up to it and yanking it from the wall. A knock on the door stopped me from doing it again, preventing me from ruining the drywall. I pierced my lips before walking to the front door and pulling it open.

“What do you want?” I half shouted and pointed the knife at whoever was at the door. A young girl wearing a green hat looked at me, tears instantly forming in her eyes before she wailed and ran away. I dropped my shoulders and the hand holding the knife before pushing the door shut and walking back to the kitchen.

“Scaring young children now are we, Anna?” His voice came from the far end of the kitchen. I looked up and saw Michael standing, leaning against the door jamb. 

“You can’t be here.” I stared at him, slamming the knife down. I crossed my arms and stared at him, shaking my head lightly. “What do you want?”

“Something’s coming and I need you to come with me, so you can be safe.” He stood up straight and looked at me. 

“Why should I?” I asked swallowing roughly and cocking my head to the side, “Because the last time I saw you, you and Meade ditched me at some school for Witches, and I’m clearly not that. Cordelia kicked me out for killing a girl, and almost killing a second-”

“I’m the new Supreme, Annamarie,” He smiled and stepped away from the door jamb.

“Bullshit,” I looked at him, walking to a cabinet that held glass cups. I grabbed one and filled it with water. “There’s no way Cordelia Goode would allow a man to be the next Supreme. And there’s no way you are the Supreme,” I stifled a laugh and smiled, “You’re not even a warlock.” I swallowed roughly and walked over to him, holding the glass close to my body. “How’d you know where I lived?”

“Not many 18-year-old girls live in a house on their own.”

“Not many 18-year-old guys leave their girlfriend alone with Witches.” I scoffed and shook my head, “Michael, you left me alone.” I shoved his shoulder and looked up at him. “Vivian says hi by the way. In case you were curious. Violet, your sister, hates me because I should be dead because you shouldn’t even be here!” I shouted and looked at him. The tears that were forming earlier had officially started to roll down my cheeks. I’m weak, and I had officially lost… Boy, if Constance could see me now.

“Just…” He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked down at me. I looked at him and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

“I loved you. You fed me all these ideas, all these lies... and then you left me, you cocksucker,” I hissed and stood 3 inches away from him.

“Loved?” He asked, as his eyebrows knit together tightly and his tone was filled with confusion. I laughed and shook my head.

“That’s the key word, Michael… It’s nice how past tense can change everything… amazing how one little fuck up can change someone’s feelings towards another.” I spat and gently shoved his shoulder. 

“Just, be here, at this location,” A piece of paper appeared in his hands, “On this date, you’ll be safest there.” He held the paper in front of me. I looked at it before plucking it from his fingertips. An address was neatly written on the paper. “You'll already have a spot saved. So don't worry about paying the millions of dollars.”

“What if I don’t go?” I looked up at him and blinked.

“You’ll die.” He simply said, his hair flopping in front of his face. I stared at him and stayed silent. After a moment he pushed past me and left my house, leaving an unsettling feeling in the atmosphere.


	13. Chapter 13

I flipped a pencil around in my hand, staring at the piece of paper that sat on the table in front of me. Nothing was on it, I could easily and simply write words and letters on it, but I chose not to. I had nothing to say to write anything down.

“Jesus,” I muttered, pushing myself away from the table and standing up. I pulled the fridge open and grabbed a juice box. A knock on the door made me swallow the sip I took and go answer it.

“Listen, I didn’t threaten your daughter with a knife. I thought she was someone else.” I spoke before opening my eyes. Cordelia Foxx stood on my porch with Zoe Benson, Madison Montgomery, and Myrtle Snow. “What do you guys want?” I pulled my hand away from the door and crossed my arms over my chest. 

“We need to talk about what you know about Michael Langdon,” Cordelia looked at me with a serious tone in her voice. I had to hold back a cackle, so I smiled and shook my head.

“That’s funny,” I licked my lips and shook my head. I stared at Cordelia.

“What’s funny?” Madison looked at me as she pulled a cigarette away from her lips. She knocked the ash off the end and looked at me. I shot her a glare and looked at the ground where the ash fell.

“It’s funny that you 4 come here, unannounced nonetheless, and you  _ demand  _ to talk to me about Michael Langdon. The last time I saw him was 2 months ago. And before that, it was  _ years _ .” I shook my head. 

“He’s up to something and we need to talk about it. We need to know his past.” Zoe spoke up. I looked at her.

“Have you gone to the Murder House? Where he was born, his parents, grandmother, family are? They can all tell you about him.” I pointed out. Madison chuckled.

“We’ve already been there, bitch.” She spat. I widened my eyes and shook my head.

“I’d watch my mouth if I were you, Madison. You’re the ones who came here uninvited and demanded to talk. What did Constance say?” I asked, looking back at Cordelia, the only person who was stable enough for me to talk to.

“That out of any man, woman, or ghost, she was the one who knew the most about him.” Madison dropped her cigarette butt to the ground. I opened my mouth and looked at her.

“Pick that fucking thing up before I make you eat it,” I stared at her with pure annoyance. Madison opened her mouth to bitch back but failed when Zoe shut her down. Madison bent over and picked up the butt. “I can’t believe Constance Langdon said that. That fucking bitch. It’s like she fucking forgot about me.” I scoffed and stepped to the side, allowing the 4 to walk inside.  “Did that bitch even mention me?” I asked nearly slamming the door shut before leading them to the kitchen. 

“You really need to join an anger management group or something,” Madison stated, yanking the knife that was currently embedded in the drywall. 

“Madison,” Cordelia warned, “Please answer Annamarie,” She gestured towards me. 

“No, I don’t think she ever mentioned an Annamarie, or Michael having a girlfriend.”

“That bitch,” I sighed deeply and shook my head, going up to the wall and yanking it from the wall. “You know what, I’m not surprised at all that she didn’t talk about me. She never liked me,” I rolled my eyes, twirling the knife in my hand, “Did you talk to Ben? Ben Harmon?”

“Yes, we did. He did mention you. He said you were like his daughter.” Madison supplied an answer, watching me with caution. I looked at her with a smile. 

“Good,” I muttered, “That motherfucker helped me, and I helped him…” I sat on the stool and looked at everyone. “I met Michael when I was 15 years old. I fell off my bike and he helped me when I scraped up my knees. We became best friends. He saved my ass a few times from my father, who tried killing me. Constance fucking hated my guts. She only tolerated me for the sake of Michael. She knew there was no getting rid of me. I mean… Michael and I fell in love, there was  _ no  _ getting rid of me, no matter how hard she tried.” I looked down at the counter. I picked the knife back up and placed the tip of it on the counter, “She would tell me about everything he would do when he was younger… About all the little gifts and shit; rats, bunnies, birds. All that shit. After He killed the priest, she pulled me aside and told me her plans… On how she was going to go to the murder house and… Well, leave us.” I wiped my eyes with my free hand and looked up at the four people, “When Michael came home the night he found her… I promised him I’d never leave.”

“Then, why aren’t you with him now?” Zoe asked in a quiet tone. I looked over at her, “If you promised to not leave him.”

“I didn’t leave him. I told him and promised him I would stay with him no matter what. He tried soo hard to be good, I tried so hard to help him be good. But the bad… The darkness just kept pulling him back. There was nothing I could do. And he was trying too. I was the last person to believe in him, I mean I still do. I should say, I still want to. And then… These people came. It was awful,”

“Yeah, yeah, the Satanists. Made him eat a heart.” Madison cut me off.

“Oh, geez, are you the one who fell in love with him? Or should I keep talking?” I shot a glare at her. “Yeah, they did do that. Viv left out a bit though. I was there. I watched the whole thing happen. They forced me to watch him eat that girl’s heart. I told him that if he did it… I’d stop trusting him, but he didn’t care. He felt like he belonged with those people. Then, he and the woman, Mead, brought me to you lot,” I gestured to Cordelia, “I saw him once at the school. And then he came here… Just two months ago. He came to warn me about something. He didn’t tell me what, all I know is if I don’t listen to him I’ll die. I don’t even know if I should believe him, or trust him.”

“Do you still love him?” Madison shyly asked in the fear of me shouting at her. I looked away from the counter and up at her. 

“I’m not sure. I gave him years of my life. I loved him and was loved in return. I don’t regret it.” I wiped my eyes and looked back at the counter. “Michael tried really hard for a really long time to be good. He just got lost. I believe there was good in him for a long time. But I guess I was wrong.” I shrugged. Cordelia looked at Myrtle. 

“Thank you, Annamarie, we greatly appreciate you barging in on you the way we did.” Cordelia looked at me with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m sure you are,” I muttered, “It’s just been a really hard time for me. I don’t have anyone anymore.” I shrugged. 

“I’m sorry,” She whispered, placing a hand on top of mine. I looked at her. 

“Have you seen him? I mean, of course, you have. He’s the next fucking supreme.” I scoffed and shook my head. “Sorry, just leave. Next time call before you decide to just randomly show up.” I stood up and left them to the door.

“Thank you again, Annamarie,” Cordelia grabbed both my hands and looked at me.

“Yeah,” I nodded and forced a smile on my lips, “I better not find a cigarette butt on my lawn. Or I swear, Madison, I’ll fly to New Orleans and force you to eat the fucking thing before slitting your throat,” I watched as they all left. Madison shot a glare at me and a middle finger before they gathered in their car. I shook my head before going back into my home and locking the door.   


	14. Chapter 14

_ *2019* _

A presidential alarm popped up on my phone screen. I knew this was coming. The news had been talking about it for weeks. Trump would simply be sending out a test alarm, telling us that there was no need to worry, that it was a test and all would be well. Or, that’s what I thought. The channel I had on on the TV was telling me otherwise. An Emergency Alert System had come up, and a loud alarm was blaring. 

“We interrupt this broadcast for an Emergency Report,” The news host started in a rushed and terrified voice. I looked at my phone for the date: April 25th, 2019. I blinked before dropping my phone and running upstairs to my room. I pulled the drawer out, all the way out so I was holding an empty drawer in my hand, and tossed it to my bed. A pile of scrap paper, pens, pencils, and other office supplies was scattered all over the floor in front of my desk. 

“Where is it!? Where the fuck is it?!” I shouted, falling to my knees and searching for the paper he had given me 2-3 years ago. I pulled out the next drawer, then the next and the next until I finally found what I was looking for.

 

_ Be here, on April 25th, 2019. All will be well and safe. Give them your name, birthdate, and social security number, and wait for me. _

_ Xx _

 

“Fuck,” I hissed, shoving the paper in my pocket before running back downstairs, collecting my phone and bag before running outside. People were running and screaming. I looked around before getting into my car and speeding off. People were running and almost getting hit by me. “What the fuck?” I muttered as someone actually jumped in front of me. I shook my head and kept going because at this point, right now, it’s a life or death problem and I wasn’t going to die.

I fumbled for my phone, which was sitting on the passenger’s seat. It managed to slide off the seat and onto the floor. I stopped hard, almost hitting my head on the steering wheel. I leaned over and grabbed my phone to punch the address into my GPS.

{***}

My car was almost out of gas as I pulled up to a black structure in the middle of a desert. The bombs had yet to fall, but I was getting dangerously close to losing my life. I grabbed my bag and phone before rapidly getting out and running to the structure.  

The structure was tall, at least 20+ feet tall. It swirled around, almost like it was a statue in a past life. I followed the curves of it and found myself at a pair of doors. I dug for my driver's license and social security card before knocking hard and fast. The doors opened and a woman stood in front of me. I widened my eyes and stared at the woman. Ms. Meade...

“Who are you?” Her voice was filled with venom. I stayed silent before shaking my head to get my head clear of thoughts.

“Annamarie Baxter,” I showed my two forms of identification before finishing my thought, “I was told to be here, at this time, on this date. At first, I didn’t understand why, but now I do.” 

“It’s the end of the world sweetheart,” She stated, taking the two cards from my hands. She looked at them before stepping aside and letting me enter, “Welcome to Outpost 3, Miss. Baxter.” She looked at me like she had no idea who I was. I had every idea as to who she was. I stepped inside and then silently followed her.

“Has this place always been here for a fallout shelter?” I asked as she led me deeper and deeper in. We got on an elevator and descended down, 10, 20, 30, 50 feet below the ground. 

“It was an all-boys school before it was a fallout shelter,” A new voice spoke. I looked up at saw a woman wearing an outfit that came straight from the 1800s. I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at her. “Ms. Wilhelmina Venable,” She bowed slightly and looked at me when she stood back up, “But, you are to call me Ms. Venable.” 

“Pleasure meeting you, Ms. Venable,” I nodded back at her.

“Follow me,” She took the lead down the halls and towards a corridor with several rooms lining either side of the hall. She pushed a door open and stepped in. “Dinner is at 6… Drinks are in the common rooms at 6:30 sharp. We dress up. Don’t be late.” She looked at me before leaving alone in the room. I dropped my head and looked at my feet.  

I shook as I took a seat on the bed. A necklace, that felt more than heavy, hung off my neck. I pulled it off and looked at it. A red crystal heart enclosed in, now, oxidized brass sat perfectly on the center of my hand. 

“Why did you send me here,” I asked, looking at the charm before standing up and placing it on the dresser top. I pulled the drawer open and saw undergarments. Not like a bra and underwear from today. This was actual cotton undergarments from before the 1900s even began. I closed my eyes before pulling out some garments that fit. A tall closet stood next to the bed. I turned and pulled the doors open, a dark purple dress, that again, looked like it came right from the 1800s.

“You’ve got to be shittin’ me,” I muttered, pulling the dress from the hanger and threw it onto the bed. I sighed deeply before changing and looking at myself in the mirror. “I look… ridiculous.” I muttered to myself cocking my head to the side. I rubbed my nose as I exited the room and began roaming the halls.

“It’s just you right now, Sweetheart,” A woman’s voice came from behind me. An unsettling feeling took over as I spun around and was met with Ms. Meade. “The other’s won’t be here for weeks.”

“Even after the bombs go off?” I asked, folding my hands in front of me. This damned dress will honestly be the death of me.

“We have special precautions to get the survivors from point a to point b,” She pointed out. It doesn’t seem like she knows who I am. Maybe she forgot. We only ever did have 2 interactions, and neither ended up good. She stared at me and pierced her lips.  

“Guess I’ll have to find my own entertainment till new people show up,” I smiled at her before excusing myself and finding my way to the commons room. Bookshelves lined the walls. I was instantly drawn to them and pulled one off the shelf before sitting on the couch and flipping it open.


	15. Chapter 15

I stared at the woman who sat on the couch in front of me. “This is bullshit,” She looked at the man sitting next to her. 

“Who are you again?” I asked, looking at the woman.

“You mean to tell me you don’t know who I am?!” She placed a hand on her chest to fake the shock she was feeling.

“I’m starting to wish I never will know who you are,” I blinked at her. A girl, who was wearing grey instead of the purple, laughed. The woman who was sitting across from me shot a glare to the grey.

“Coco Saint Pierre Vanderbilt,” Her tone just kept snarkier and snarkier. And the more she kept talking the more I wanted to kill her. And then I realized… I knew exactly who this was. She was at the witches school. I remember her, only a little bit. She’s a cunt.

“Annamarie Baxter,” I shot back. She smirked before turning to the guy next to her.

“Gallant,” The guy nodded at me. I stared at him silently. 2 sets of footsteps came from the hallway, causing everyone to look down the hall. A boy and a girl, roughly the same age, both entered the room. 

“Who the hell are you?” Coco asked, staring at the two kids.

“Timothy,” The boy nodded his head as he entered the room a bit more. He came around the couch I was sitting on and sat on the far end.

“Emily,” She smiled back and followed the same actions Timothy made, except she sat next to me. I looked at her and pushed a soft smile on my lips.

“I’m Annamarie, my friends call me Anna, Ann, and Mar,” I turned to look at her a bit more. She smiled softly and nodded at me. 

{***}

“A cube?” Coco asked, holding her lid in one hand as she used the other to make gestures. I furrowed my eyebrows as I picked up my fork. “I paid $100,000,000 to be here?! And all we get is a cube. For $100,000,000 I would have expected them to have goddamn Gordon Ramsay back there!” She shouted, staring at the cube with disgust. I stayed silent and poked at it a bit before slicing a small piece off the cube and lifting it to my mouth. 

“This cube holds all the vitamins and nutrients you need to live.” A black woman said. I looked at her and blinked, realization setting in.

“You’re Dinah Stevens… I used to watch you all the time.” I lowered my fork and looked at her. A small ball of excitement exploded in my chest when I saw the woman.

“You’re much too young to watch me.” She chuckled, mostly to herself. 

“I’m much older than I look.” I nodded at her, lifting my fork back to my lips and putting it in my mouth. I wrinkled my nose as soon as the bland taste hit my tongue. It took all of me to not gag. One would think after 2 weeks I would’ve gotten used to the bland taste of the “health cube” but alas, it is the grossest thing I’ve ever had in my mouth.

Coco never stopped bitching and complaining. She just had to let everyone know how she was feeling about the so-called meal we were so fortunate to get. I rolled my eyes and kept poking at my cube. “Well, it may hold all the nutrients I need, but it’s bland as fuck. Where’s the salt, pepper, cayenne when you need it?” 

Something about her was… sickening. I could already tell she was going to drive me nuts I already knew this though. Her personality is the kind that I would try to avoid at all costs. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’d be dead if I didn’t leave that school.

“Are you ever going to stop bitching? Jesus Christ, it’s almost like you’re asking to be dead instead of alive.” I snapped at her. She looked at me and blinked.

“Have you ever heard of me, Miss. Baxter?” Her tone was snippy, snippier than it was before.

“You know, I had a sheltered life, growing up… I didn’t really watch a whole lot of television, surfed the internet a whole lot, or, uh… read, uh, tabloids…” I stated, keeping my focus on the gel cube. “I had other things to worry about. Am I going to live, die, will I kill, am I going to have sex with a chick, or a dude. What am I going to eat today? I didn’t really care for social media. So no. I’ve never heard of you, Miss. Vanderbilt.” I looked at her. She stayed silent and began poking at her cube with her fork. 

“You’re gay?” Mr. Gallant asked, looking at me with slight shock on his face. I cocked my head and looked back at him. He was clearly gay.

“Jesus Christ… It’s 2019 and I have to either be Gay or Straight?” I slouched back in my chair and shook my head. “No, I’m not gay.” I sat back up and took a second bite from the cube before pushing it away and staring at the candle that was just in front of me. 

“Are you going to finish that?” Coco asked, gesturing to the cube in front of me. I looked at her.

“I’m not hungry,” I stated, dropping the cube in front of her before standing up and heading towards the main commons area. No one followed me. Good. I hope they got the feeling that I was pissed and could probably honestly kill someone if I wanted to.

I was here before any of those buffoons, and I’ll be here after they all die. That’s if I’m the one to kill someone and the punishment for that is death. Then so be it. If my own father couldn’t kill me, I highly doubt a couple of old ladies will be able to kill me, whatever the hell Michael made me. 

I sat on the couch and pressed my face into my hands, already feeling like the odd one out. It’s not new, honestly. I’m always the one being left out of anything. It’s the end of days and no one will talk to me. That’s really saying something about my personality. 


	16. Chapter 16

“This goddamn song!” I shouted and walked over to the record player that had been playing the same song for the last 2-3 weeks. “I want to scream!” I lifted the object up. Part of me wanted to throw it against the wall, but I knew I would get in trouble if I did that. So I didn’t. But at this point in life, I’d live through the beating because something would be happening, whereas if I didn’t break something life would be boring.

“Maybe it’s a sign,” Emily stated. I turned around and looked at her. I shook my head.

“It’s not. It’s been two fucking weeks.” I shook my head as I began walking around the room. Everyone was silent as I began to pace the room because holy fuck it’s all the fun I can have in this place. I’m starting to go insane. “If it was a sign, something should have happened by now.” I stood in front of the fireplace. The heat rode up my back, causing me to step away. I took a deep breath before leaving everyone in the commons and going to my room. 

I slammed the door and locked it before pushing the chair up to the door and putting it under the handle. I didn’t touch the chair once. I sat on the very end of my bed and pressed my hands to my face and kept shaking my head.

“I’m going insane here.” I mumbled, pulling my hands away from my face, “You said wait, but how long? How long am I waiting for you, Michael…” 

And of course, with my luck, two weeks turned into two months, and those two months almost turned into two years. We waited for 18 months for something to happen.

I rolled my shoulders before taking a sip of the mineral water from the fancy glass. Coco and Mr. Gallant sat on the couch from across from me. Ms. Venable stood silently in front of the fireplace, watching each of us with intent. Part of me told me she was irritated with something. Then again, it  _ is  _ the end of days and I’m irritated at everything. Eighteen months and nothing new has happened. No new news...

“How is your skin still so perfect?” Coco asked, looking at me like I had four heads. I glanced at her and shook my head. 

“Jesus Christ,” I mumbled, looking at the gold band around the top of the glass. 

“Coco, why don’t you just leave her alone,” Emily stated, walking around from behind the couch and standing between the two. She held a small leather-bound book in her hands, “It seems like out of all the people here, you torment Annamarie the most.” 

“I do not,” Coco gasped and looked at Emily. 

“You totally do,” She retorted. I looked at her and smiled before mouthing a ‘Thank you’. She nodded at me before taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch I was sitting on. I swallowed roughly and looked at the fire, then at the coffee table, and then finally at the several glasses of water. The gold rim of the glasses reflected the flames of the fire. 

The sounds of footsteps came from down the hall and finally stopped at the entrance of the room. I took a deep breath and side-eyed the people at the opening of the room. Ms. Meade and a new person, who looked slightly familiar, all stood side by side, looking at the group of people.

Ms. Meade wore exactly what she’s worn for the last 18 months. This new man wore a black suit with a red scarf. He had long hair that fell to his shoulders. And red eyeshadow tinted the inner corners of his eyes. 

He silently walked around the room and stood next to Ms. Venable. The stared at each other for a moment before he silently dismissed Ms. Venable. I stared at him, trying to hide the terror that instantly filled my stomach. I refrained from lifting my hand to my lips, just so people wouldn’t figure out I know who it is.

“My name is Langdon and I represent the cooperative,” He looked around the room, at each of us, lingering on a few of the people. Not once did he look at me. “I won’t sugar coat the situation. Humanity is on the brink of failure. My arrival here is crucial to the civilized life on earth,” His voice was smooth as he spoke. Like the cube sliding down my throat. I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at me. Tears began slowly rolling down my cheeks. I took a deep breath and listened intently, “The three other compounds in Syracuse, New York; Beckley, West Virginia; and San Angelo Texas have been overrun and destroyed. I’ve had no contact from the 6 international outposts, But I’m assuming they too have been eliminated.” Michael looked around the room. I straightened my back and looked at him. We caught eyes and had an intense stare down for a split second.

_ “It’s nice to see you again, Annamarie,”  _ His voice was projected into my head. I closed my eyes and shook my head,  _ “I’ve missed you.” _

_ “Don’t,” _ I sent him back a warning. He smiled and nodded.  _ “Don’t you dare.”  _

“What happened to the people inside?” Timothy was the first to speak after Michael. It pulled both Michael and myself from our telepathic conversation and back to reality. I blinked and looked at Timothy. He raises a good point. Something had to have happened to the other people.

“Massacred,” He paused for a second, a smirk on his lips. My body slouched because of that smirk. “The same fate that will befall almost all of you.” He looked right at Timothy. I looked at Timothy and blinked. I could feel the actual fear that emitted off him.

“Almost all?” Mallory looked at Michael and shook her head.

“In the knowledge that this very moment might occur, we built a fail-safe. The Sanctuary,” Michael stated as if he brought this like good news. With the life I’ve had, there’s always something after this. A fight to the death to get in? It’s not just “Here’s a golden ticket for  _ all  _ of you!” It’s never that easy. Some of us  _ are  _ going to die, that’s a guarantee. I know him, it won’t be that easy. 

“The Sanctuary?” I asked, shaking my head so my thoughts went away. I looked up at Michael and stared. He looked back at me, his mouth opened slightly. The corner of his lips pointed up before he started speaking. He kind of had a certain kind of glee to his expression. It’s been close to 5 years since we’ve last seen each other. No doubt he has a childish glee.

“The Sanctuary is unique. It has certain security measures that will prevent overrun.” Michael supplied an answer. He touched the tips of his fingers together and looked around the room.

“I’m sorry, sir, what measures? Why weren’t we given them?” Ms. Meade asked, nearly startling me, looking towards Meade. I totally forgot she was here. Why doesn’t he remember who she is? And vice versa?

“That’s classified, all that matters is that the sanctuary will  _ survive _ so that the people populating it will  _ survive  _ so that humanity will  _ survive _ .” He retorted, looking to the back of the room at Ms. Meade.

“Who are the people populating it?” I asked, readjusting my position on the couch. 

“Also classified,” He stared right at me, causing me to swallow roughly, “However, I’ve been sent to determine if any of you are worthy and fit to join us.” He lifted his chin up. Everyone around started speaking to each other. I stayed silent, trying to understand what he said. And I was right… There’s never just a ticket handed to you. There’s always work, and blood, and tears. Michael and I stared at each other because of our past. It seems like he knows something I don’t. And that could cause me trouble. Then again, he knows more than I do… “The cooperative has developed a particular and rigorous questioning technique what we like to call ‘Cooperating’. I will then use the information gained to determine if you belong,”  And this is where I will die. I will not pass this test and I will die. My life has been too much for even me to understand. I can’t imagine he’ll understand it. Maybe I can just skip these “rigorous and particular” questions.

“What is this Hunger Games bullshit? I paid my way in here and that is the only cooperating I plan on doing.” Coco half shouted, looking at Langdon with slight disgust.

“You don’t have to sit for questioning.” He looked at Coco. I looked at her and saw she was looking at him with slight fear.

“What happens if we choose not too?” Andre asked.

“Then you stay here and die.” Michael smiled and looked at Andre. Well… Guess I’m not skipping… I mean, I could. I’ve lived a good life. I can die. I don’t need this bullshit. I’ve had enough of it from him. 

Michael looked back at me. He was listening in on my thoughts. Good, let him know what I’m thinking. I think he’s being absurd anyways. He smirked and shook his head. Of course… He’s hearing in on my thoughts.

“I volunteer to go first,” I opened my mouth and the words just fell out. I squeezed my eyes and placed my hand on my forehead, silently cursing myself, “Fuck,” I muttered and bit hard on my lower lip.

“And so you shall,” Michael’s tone changed slightly. I looked back at him and felt actual fear in the pit of my stomach. “The process should only take me a couple of days so you won’t be kept in suspense forever. Those of you who don’t make the cut, all is not lost. If the worst should happen and feral cannibals come knocking, down one of these,” He pulled a small glass bottle out of his pocket. The contents were small white pills, I’d assume deadly, “One minute later you fall asleep and never wake up,” Michael shook the bottle. This is disgusting and wrong. I hate this. “I look forward to meeting each and every one of you.” He looked at everyone before looking back at me with a smirk. 


	17. Chapter 17

I sat perfectly still, staring at the desk in front of me. Michael sat in front of me, slouching in his chair and staring back at me. I nervously played with the fabric of my dress and licked my lips.

“I was beginning to worry I wouldn’t be seeing you here, Annamarie,” His tone sounded like he was still the 15-year-old boy I met years ago. I looked at him and took a shaky breath. “You never did listen to me,”

“You knew this was going to happen? You knew…” I spat and shook my head as tears rolled down my cheeks at a pace I couldn’t keep up with, “That’s why you wanted me to come here… on that date…” I roughly rubbed my eyes.

“Annamarie, all that matters is that you are here and you are alive.” He stood up and came around to my side of the table, and sat on the desk in front of me. I bit my lower lip and shook my head. “No?”  
“This whole fucking thing? It’s disgusting!” I shouted and stood up. He looked up at me before standing up himself. We were inches apart. “Did you even miss me?” I asked moving closer to him, but standing my ground. 

“Annamarie,” He stated in a warning.

“Because I’ve missed you every day for the last 6 years… It pained me when you left that day! I wasn’t sure what was going to happen… You left me with strangers after promising me that you would never leave!” I shouted at him, shoving his shoulder. “I  _ never  _ stopped loving you,” I turned my head before walking around the room. The anger that was growing in the pit of my stomach only grew and something was going to happen.

I stopped walking and looked at him. The papers behind him started moving around as if a gust of wind came through and tore up the place. He cocked his head to the side and moved the chair without touching it and stepped closer to me. I shook my head as I then moved the chair myself, without touching it. I moved it back so it was in his way. He looked down at the chair before pushing it to the door and stuck it under the leaver. I turned and looked at the chair, trying to move it myself, but failing when it… well, wouldn’t move. I turned back to look at him, he was 3 feet away from me. I glanced at the table and lifted the pens and pencils and tried having them come closer. Michael lifted his hand and turned the pens and pencils into dust. I looked at him and fell to my knees, accepting the fate that would become of me.

“I’m sorry,” I closed my eyes, letting the tears roll down my cheeks, “Michael, I’m so sorry.” I looked up at him. He looked down at me and held out his hand for me to take. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet and pulled me close to his body. 

“All is forgiven,” He placed his other hand under my chin and tilted my head so I was looking up at him, “My Love,” He finished his sentence. I looked up at him with an opened mouth. “You haven’t slept with another man, have you?” He asked, leaning close to me.

I stared at him, shock instantly screaming on my face, “And what the hell is that supposed to mean?! I haven’t slept with another man?! You left me 5 years ago!” My tone had a bit of a bite to it, scaring even me. His nose was brushing against mine lightly. I opened my mouth and looked at him. His forehead was pressed lightly against my own. Our lips were mere inches apart. I glanced down at his lips. “Is this part of the test?” I asked, not entirely sure if I’ll make it in.

He looked up at me, a smirk slowly appeared on his lips before he hesitantly pressed forward, kissing me. I closed my eyes and leaned into it, seeing as this is the first kiss I've had in over a year. In fact, I’ve never missed kissing someone so much. He pulled away and looked down at me.  I gasped lightly, keeping my eyes closed. I took a shaky breath and looked up at him.

“I’ve missed you, so much,” I took a deep breath and looked at him as I placed my hand on his cheek. He smiled as he leaned into my hand, placing his hand on top of mine. I smiled as tears continued rolling down my cheeks. 

“It was Ms. Meade who wanted to bring you to Miss Robichaux's. I was against it, but it was her who brought you there.” He insisted, grasping my hand and dragging my fingers to his lips. I looked at him and nodded. 

“Why is she here?” 

“I brought her here. She doesn’t know her true self yet,” 

“God knows when she figures out who she is, she won’t like me,” I stated, looked away. Michael stifled a laugh and shook his head. 

“She will know you’ll be before her. And if she doesn’t, I’ll make sure she does,” He whispered, turning my head so I was looking at him. He carefully kissed me again.

“Did I make it?” I asked in a whisper. He chuckled to himself before standing up straight and walking towards a set of sliding doors. I don’t want to assume. Assuming has nearly killed me in the past. And I won’t let this kill me.

“We’ll continue this conversation later,” He looked at me before winking. I felt sick as I watched him step behind the doors and closing them. I stood up and walked hastily to my room. I threw the bathroom door open and nearly fell on the ground in front of the toilet before throwing up. I pressed my back against the wall and looked at the ceiling.

“Fuck,” I muttered and shook my head as I wiped my lips.


	18. Chapter 18

“Ms. Venable has very strict rules here, Michael. Any little thing I do puts me on edge,” I shook my head as he walked around my chair. He walked his fingers down my arm before pulling his hand away from me and sitting on the desk in front of me. I looked at him and watched as he pushed his hair away from his face. 3 of his fingers had a ring on them. 

“How so, My Love?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

“Why do you call me that? I haven't seen you in 5 goddamn years, and you still treat me as if we were together,” I cocked my head to the side, letting my outgrown hair hit my shoulder, “You still treat me as if you loved me.”  

“Just as you, Annamarie, I never stopped loving you. You're the only thing that truly understands me, and loved me back in return.” He leaned over and placed a hand on my cheek. I swallowed and looked at him. 

I widened my eyes to stop myself from crying. “It’s going to take a long time for me to trust you again, Michael, you do know that?”

“As long as you begin to trust me, that is all I care about,” He whispered. I smiled and looked away from him.

“I don’t think you realize how hard it was for me to understand why you just left me at that school. They tried getting me to understand myself… But, whatever I am made what they wanted to go one step further.” I stated, thinking back to the time I made a flower turn into ash instead of changing its color. Michael stood up and walked around the room. I watched him and cocked my head to the side. 

“Go back to what you said about  _ Ms.  _ Venable said… and her rules.” He turned and looked at me. He held his hands behind his back and looked at me with slight lust in his eyes. I smiled and looked away. I’d seen this look from Michael once. The expression on his face was instantly yelling out need, want, and lust. Everything about it was wrong, to the extent that it got me into bed with him.

“We can’t leave the outpost. We leave, we’re gone. They can’t risk a contamination. Listen to whatever the hell they say, or be killed. And, if we’re caught having sex with anyone, doesn’t matter who, we’ll be executed.” I looked at him with a deadpan look, as he smirked and looked away.

“And, do you know who gave her these rules?” He asked, walking back over to me. He placed one hand on the back of my chair and the other hand on the furthest armrest. I looked up at him and furrowed my eyebrows.

“I’d assume it was you, Michael, considering you’re the one from the cooperative. You’d be the one who set the rules,” I shook my head. He dropped his head and laughed. 

“You’d really think that I would set such rules, and have you come here? Knowing you, I would’ve thought you wouldn’t keep your hands off me… I mean, after the last 6 years,” He looked at me as he started tipping my chair back. I let out a small shriek and looked at him. A smirk grew back on my lips. “I didn’t set such  _ absurd  _ rules, My Love,” He leaned closer. My eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips. The corners of his lips started pointing upwards as he looked at me. His hair fell over his face. He pulled his hand away from the armrest and placed it under my chin, directing it upwards. 

“Are you going to do something about that…” I let out a deep breath and looked at his lips again, “Then,” The tips of my toes just barely touched the floor. Michael smirked before allowing all four legs of the chair to go back on the ground and taking my face in both my hands.

“Stand,” He demanded and looked down at me. I closed my eyes as he carefully helped me to my feet. I opened my eyes and gasped when I realized I was closer to him than I originally thought. He smirked before pressing his lips to mine and pulling me as close as we could.

{***}

“I’m going to haunt the ever living hell out of you if  _ Ms.  _ Venable kills me for this,” I remarked, letting my fingers dance around the small bruises around his arms, and then up around his neck, and back down his chest. He let out a deep chuckle and shook his head. “What’s so funny?” I asked, pushing myself up on my elbow and looking down at him. His hair was a neat mess and pure bliss was still radiating on his face, and his skin glowed. 

Sex for the first time in over a year, in over 6 years and it felt great. There were no regrets, no fears of death. It was just us in his room with the candle lights. And if Mead or Venable find out, then I’ll kill them myself. This is it. Just us.

“My Love, our souls are bonded, and they have been since our births,” He stated, looking at me. An evil smirk grew on his lips as he began to shake his head. “No one can separate us, not  _ Ms.  _ Venable, not Ms. Meade, not even My Father , or God himself,” He laughed as he tilted his head back more onto his pillow. I smiled and crawled back onto his legs, letting the sheets to pool on the bed beside his body. “We are inseparable,” He looked back at me, “Always and forever.”

“Well, I like the thought of that,” I whispered, rubbing his chest before pressing my lips onto his, “As long as its true…” I pressed my forehead to his. He smiled and nodded.

“If it’s what the fates want, ” He muttered, placing his hands on my hips. I shuttered lightly and smirked, “Then so be it,” He finished his statement and sitting up to meet me. 

“Then so be it,” I mumbled back, taking one of his hands into mine and bringing it to my lips. He smiled and cocked his head to the side. “I can’t wait to french braid that hair,” I looked up at him before looking at his  _ beautiful  _ hair. He laughed.

“Someone once told me they liked my long hair,” He smiled at me. I let out a breath of air and looked at him.

“I’ve missed you.” I looked up at the ceiling, “There’s no word that can describe how much I’ve missed you, Michael.” 

“I’m sorry for what I’ve done. I understand if you’re mad and frustrated.” He replied back in a soft tone. I let out a breath of air and pushed the blanket off our bodies and got out of bed. “Where are you going, My Love?” Michael asked as he sat up in the bed. I turned and looked at him as I slid my undergarments back on before picking up the over the top purple and black dress.

“Dinner is soon? As much fun as I had, and the amount I had missed you, I don’t want people thinking of things… If both of us are missing I’m sure they’ll think of something,” I stated, sitting on the edge of the bed. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. “I’ll see you soon?” I asked, looking at him. He smirked as he gave a single nod. I smiled and stood up, putting the dress on. “Bye,” I smiled and nodded at him before leaving the room.

The moment I closed the door to his room/office, a person placed their hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. I turned slowly and was met with Ms. Venable and Ms. Meade.

“Ladies,” I looked at either of them with slight fear on my face, “How are we this evening?” I asked, standing still and staring at the two of them.

“We need to talk, Miss. Baxter,” Ms. Venable looked at me as she placed both her hands on the top of her cane, and held it in front of her body. 

“About what?” I asked, feeling a pit grow in my stomach. “I was just on my way to dinner if that’s what this is about. My interview with Mr. Langdon ran later than we were both expecting.” I pointed to the door beside me. They both looked at each other.

“Miss. Baxter, the matter of why we need to talk are private, please follow us to my office,” Ms. Venable stated before pushing past me. I looked at the two of them as they walked down the hall. I shook my head, looked at the door to Michael’s room before leaving and following the two ladies who could kill me. 

When we made it to Ms. Venable’s office, it was silent. Neither one of us spoke a word as we all took a seat in the arm chairs. “Miss. Baxter, have you met Mr. Langdon before coming here?” Ms. Venable asked. I laughed and shook my head.

“What… What would make you think that? Something so absurd?” I wrinkled my nose and shook my head, “The first time I met Mr. Langdon was last week… When he came through those doors.” I lied and shook my head. They looked at each other, before looking back at me with shock on their faces. “I mean, I can lie and say yes if you want me too. But, I’ve never met that man in my life before here.” I stated, trying to make them believe me.

“You’re excused.” Ms. Venable waved me away. I nodded at the two of them before standing up and leaving the office, headed towards the dining room.


	19. Chapter 19

“What happened?” I looked at Emily as she placed her glass on the coffee table. She looked back at me with a sad look on her face.

“While you were in your second interview, Evie was found dead in her room. She was stabbed multiple times.” She blinked lightly. I looked at her with shock screaming on my face.

“Do you know who did it?” 

“We don’t.  I’ve heard rumors that it was Gallant. But he won’t own up.” She replied. I looked over at the man in question and saw him sitting on the opposite couch, looking more depressed than normal. I sighed and looked back at Emily.

“I can understand why. You kill someone you love, you won’t want to speak to anyone.” I shook my head, grabbing her hand. 

“Have you ever killed anyone, Anna?” She asked, her eyes as wide as saucers. 

“I can neither confirm or deny that Emily,” I replied, looking anywhere but her face. Timothy noticed we were done talking, so he came over and sat next to his lover. I rolled my eyes.

I stared at the coffee table as everyone around me spoke amongst themselves. I stayed silent and to myself. No one spoke a word to me, but that’s not new. I’m used to being singled out by other people.

“It is Halloween,” Ms. Venable’s voice came from the opening of the hall. I blinked and looked her way, seeing as I was lost in the loud inside my head, “We will be having a party here at 6:30 sharp. It will be in the style of a Victorian Masquerade.” She continued, looking around at the bunch of us. Everyone was filled with excitement and joyful sounds all around the room. I smiled and sat up straight. “Attendance  _ is  _ mandatory,” She looked at everyone across the room. I blinked and cocked my head to the side.

“I have got to go get ready for this,” Coco stated before standing up and basically running towards her room. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as Mr. Gallant and Mallory basically followed her. After a moment, everyone went their own separate ways. I found myself wandering the halls, to prolong getting ready for this party. 

“Don’t you have a party to be getting ready for?” A man’s voice came from the hallway I was walking past for the 3rd time in the last 5 minutes. 

I stopped and looked down the hall. Michael stood silently in the door frame of his room. I stared at him and blinked. “I probably should. But seeing as it’s Halloween, I’d rather stay alone in my room.” I sighed deeply, staring at him. He nodded and stepped to the side, allowing me to enter his room. “Will you be attending the party, Mr. Langdon?” I asked, accepting his invitation and stepped into his room. He pushed the door shut and walked into his room more. He took a seat at the desk that was beside his bed. I cocked my head and saw a laptop sitting on the desktop. 

“Sadly, I will be unable to attend. I have to finish up making my selections.” He pressed his laptop shut and looked at me as I stood awkwardly in the middle of his room. “I wouldn’t attend that party if I were you.” He looked at me and slouched back into his chair. I cocked my head to the side. 

“Why?” I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him, “I feel like any question I ask you, Michael, you don’t answer.”

“Just… Stay in your room.” He stated, standing back up and walking over to me. He placed his hand on the small of my back. I stayed still as he pushed my hair back behind my shoulder.

“I don’t understand, will it not be safe?” I looked up at him. He looked down at me. Anger, frustration, and pure sex radiated off his body. He clearly knows something about this party and won’t tell me. “Okay, if that’s how you will be.” I nodded.

“Miss. Baxter, I need you to trust me. Do not attend that party.” He looked down at me.

“Mr. Langdon,” I began and looked at him, “Is there a reason why you do not want me to attend this party?” I pushed his hand away from my back. He didn’t answer me. “I made it didn’t I. I get to live and go to the Sanctuary?” I asked, silently demanding an answer. Although he, himself, told me just last night that we’re inseparable, and not even God or the Devil themselves can separate us, I could still be sent away from the Sanctuary instead of going.

“I can’t tell you,” He stated, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook my shoulder so he removed his hand.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” I asked in utter disbelief. He looked down at me and furrowed his eyebrows from the pure annoyance of me not listening to his demands. “Yeah, sure our souls are bound and no one can separate us, but you could still send me away. Like you did with that school for witches.” I stared at him, feeling the anger in my body again.

“Annamarie, you will find out shortly. I just need you to trust me,  _ again, _ ”

“How am I supposed to trust you if you keep telling me these crazy things!?” I half shouted and threw my hands in the air. I looked back at Michael and his eyes flashed dark, not like the night sky, dark. But dark like the life was being sucked out of him. His dark eyes made his, now, pale white skin glow. I stumbled back and felt the evil pulse through my body. I took a deep breath and stared at him in terror. “If you think that’s going to scare me… It won’t. I can do the same exact thing.” 

“Not exactly.” He stated, turning around so his back was facing me. I stared at him, trying to catch my bearings. I placed my hand against the wall and shook my head, “Sooner or later, the humanity in your DNA will lose…” He turned back to face me. I looked at him with slight shock in my eyes. “It has too… And then, we’ll be the same.”

“I don’t understand,” I roughly rubbed my nose and looked at him.

“In due time, My Love, you will. But, I need you to trust in me and do not go to that party,” He muttered, pushing past me and going towards the door. I followed behind him and stopped just behind the door. He looked down at me. “Only if you want to live. But I don’t think those poison apples would be enough kill you.”  He stated, pulling the door open and ushered me out. I stepped out and looked up at him as he closed the door. I stood there, frozen for a moment, before leaving to go to my room. I locked the door before grabbing my desk chair and pushing it under the door handle.


	20. Chapter 20

I sat silently on my bed, waiting for the next thing to happen. Hours had gone by since the party in the Commons had started and Michael told me to stay in my room. I was supposedly safer in here. I’d honestly rather stay here alone than be at a party. Coco was probably one upping everyone there, and that was not something I wanted to live through, again.

What Michael had said kept running through my mind...My humanity will lose, and I will end up like him. Like him how? Like… Like… I guess I never did find out what he was. Making the end of the world more like Hell on Earth? Everything about Michael now is different. I don’t understand him. That would make sense as to how our souls are bound and inseparable.

A rapid knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts and made me look at the door. I sucked in a deep breath of air and looked towards the door before standing up.

“Who is it?” I demanded, placing my hand on the back of my chair. I pulled the chair away from the door but kept the door locked.

“Just unlock the fucking door.” Michael’s voice sounded irritated. I dropped my shoulders and unlocked the door. Michael pulled the door open and stepped in before pushing it shut. He stood directly in front of me. The plain black jacket he had on earlier was now a red and black velvet one. 

“What happened at that party?” I asked, backing up before the back of my knees hit my bed, causing me to sit down. 

“Everyone died.” He stated, stepping closer to me. He held his hand in front of me. I stared blankly at his hands before placing my own hands into his own. He pulled me up to my feet. I gasped when I realized I was an inch away from him

“You wanted everyone dead?” I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at him. He looked down at me with a soft smile.

“You should know… I’ve never been a fan of getting my hands dirty,” He whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and shook my head lightly, “I learned that from my father,” 

“Who did you have do the deed then?” I asked, reaching up and pulling his hand away from my shoulder.

“Meade and Venable,” He supplied an answer, “Always more fun to entice men and women to dirty deeds,” He smiled and stepped away from me, walking around my room. I watched him and cocked my head to the side. “Confirms what I always believed.” He turned back and looked at me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

“What would that be?”

“That all people, given the right pressures or stimulus, are evil motherfuckers.” He tilted his head upward but looked down at me. I looked at him and shook my head.

“What about Meade and Venable?” I asked, walking closer to him. 

“Meade is currently waiting for the both of us in my office. And, as for Venable… Let’s just say she’s indisposed right now.” He smiled. I looked towards the door.

“She won’t… She won’t try to get rid of me again… Will she?” I asked, stepping closer to him. He looked down at me and shook his head. He took the lead and we both left the room and headed towards his office. I stayed silent as I walked behind him. 

“Ms. Meade,” Michael stated once we were standing in the office. He stood with his feet should length apart and held his hands behind his back. “I’m sure you remember Annamarie.” He stepped to the side and so I was away from his shadow.  I looked at her with a cold stare. 

“It’s good to see you again, Ms. Meade,” My tone was cold as I stared at her. She looked back at me and cocked her head to the side.

“I hoped you had died at that school for witches,” She retorted. I smiled and shook my head in disbelief.

“No, I left before they even got the chance,” I spat back. Michael turned and looked at me with the look of ‘Stop talking before you kill someone’ stare.

“Ladies, please,” His tone was warning as he looked between Meade and I. I shot a look back at Michael before taking a step back and shaking my head. Michael froze slightly and turned his head towards the office door. I looked at him to figure out what he was doing. “Someone’s here.” 

“I thought everyone was dead.” I looked up at him and shook my head. Nervousness slowly filled my body again. 

“No, they weren’t here.” He stated turning around to leave the room. I looked at him as he left the room. 

“Michael,” I looked up at him as I caught up to him. He looked down at me. “I know you want me to trust you and that lady. But I don’t want to. I don’t trust her one bit.” I shook my head and walked closer to him. 

“My Love, you came first, and you will always be first.” He kept his voice low so only I could hear him. I glanced back up at him for half a second. 

“Inseparable,” I whispered, looking back at the floor. We came to the staircase of the main commons area and saw 6 people.

“Well, then,” Michael stopped at the top of the stairs and crossed his arms over his chest. I stared at his back before looking at the people. I cocked my head and made eye contact with a familiar blonde face. “Didn’t expect you to be here,” Michael’s voice was slightly sarcastic as he spoke to the people in front of us, “I’d thought you’d be dead by now with all the toxic fumes and radiation.” He held his hands behind his back as he stepped down the stairs.

“I’m not entirely shocked that you’re here, Michael, I was expecting you,” Her voice had a slight warning tone to it, “But it’s her I didn’t expect to see here… Well and alive,” The woman pointed towards me, even though I was standing behind Michael’s body. 

“Please,” I stepped away from Michael and looked at Cordelia, “Why would you think I was dead?” I looked at her with a slightly pissed look on my face. 

“When we left you we weren’t sure what you were going to do, Annamarie,” Cordelia looked at me. I scoffed and shook my head. 

“I’m sure that’s the truth.” I rolled my eyes.

“You have a power that no one else has,” Myrtle spoke, looking at me, “Stronger than anyone else's,” 

“As her creator…” Michael stepped down the stairs to approach the three witches, “I would like to think it’s the same level of power as me,” He snickered, lifting his hand behind him. I looked at it, and then up at the three witches, “Or will be, once she comes to realize it,” His voice was slightly dark. I lifted my hand and gently placed it onto his. He closed his fingers around my hand and pulled me closer. “There’s nothing you can do, Cordelia, not anymore.” He stated, keeping me close to his body. He looked at Cordelia directly with pure anger on his face.

“And why’s that?” She asked, looking back at Michael. He smirked and looked down at me.

“As I told her just a few days ago, Annamarie’s soul is bound with my own. There’s no way you can separate us,” He paused and turned to look back at Ms. Mead, “Unlike what you did with Ms. Mead, if she dies, you cannot take her soul and lock it away.” He stated, looking back at the 3 witches. I felt something radiating off his body. I squeezed his hand and looked up at his face, “With our two souls combined, you’ll lose.” 

“Miss. Baxter,” Cordelia looked at me with a look of hope in her eyes, “I know you feel this is bad. He did this.” She gestured around the room. I scoffed and shook my head.

“Miss. Cordelia,” I took a deep breath, “I knew from the very moment I stepped into this outpost that Michael did this,” I stared at her. My jaw began to clench because I wasn’t sure what to do. “I don’t know what to do. There’s nothing any of us can do…  I love him,” I stepped around to stand in front of him, “And like he said… We are inseparable,” I smiled and shook my head. I turned and looked up at Michael. He smiled down at me and nodded.

“Then I’m sorry for what we’re about to do,” Cordelia stated as I stepped back around Michael. I looked at her before falling to the ground in a world of darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

It was pure darkness. I couldn’t move or see or feel. Something was off. And suddenly, a boy ran past me. He had curly blonde hair and he was running. 

“Michael?” I asked. But the boy ignored me, so I ran and followed him. He just kept running. And then, we were in my bedroom. I was lying on my bed, blood covering my stomach.

“Anna, please wake up,” He whispered, sitting on the edge of my bed and leaning over my body. His hands cupped my cheeks as he was inches away from my face, “Please, you can’t leave,” His voice was soft. Tears rolled off the tip of his nose and landed on my cheeks. 

“I am awake… I’m fine,” I whispered, reaching over to touch him. I pulled my hand away and shook my head. 

“Please, please, please wake up.” His voice broke and he sniffed after he finished talking. He picked up a knife that was lying on the nightstand and cut his hand open, across his palm, before lifting it to my lips. I made a gross face and shook my head. “It’ll make you feel better. It’ll make you like me.” He whispered. I closed my eyes and looked down. “That mother fucker will pay for what he did, I swear, Annamarie.” He whispered, causing me to look up at him. He was pulling his hand away from me and wrapping a bandanna around it.

“What?” I whispered and shook my head. And then, it wasn’t dark anymore. I was in a room with a fire. No one else was with me, I was alone.

“What happened,” I asked myself, looking around the room. My body felt weak, so weak that I couldn’t sit up. My breathing was ragged and it felt near impossible to catch my breath.

The door swung open and in stepped Cordelia, and only Cordelia. “You’re awake,” She smiled, pressing the door shut before walking to the bed and sitting in the chair beside me.

“What did you do?” I looked at her, frozen. 

“If we had known you were so close to him way back then, we would’ve done something,”

“Like what? Because you can’t kill me. I’m stronger than you,” I spat, finally feeling my strength return to me. I sat up and grunted. “Where is he?” 

“In his room, waiting for you to wake up.”  She leaned over and looked at me, “He allowed me to have a few minutes with you,”

“What do you want?” 

“Michael’s bad,”

“Because of people like you! Telling someone that they’re evil, only feeds that fire. Michael still has humanity in his blood, and soon enough… Soon enough the humanity in him will win,” I pushed myself up so I was sitting. I looked right at her and felt tears rolling down my cheeks. “That’s why I have to stay with him, Cordelia… I’m the only person that believes in him.” She sat back in the chair and looked at me, “I have an idea, on how to stop all of this. But you have to trust me, okay?” I rubbed my nose. She looked at me and cocked her head. 

“Go on,”

“There’s this spell, I read about it after I left you guys…” I took a deep breath, “We go back in time and make him go light. Don’t kill him, we don’t have to kill him to make this stop.” I looked at her. She looked at the ground, “Without him, Miss. Cordelia, I would be dead.” I shook my head.

“I’ll talk to the others, see what they have to say. They want to kill him. But if you can convince them not to, we’ll go your way,” She stated. “He’ll be in in a few minutes,” She muttered, standing up and leaving the room. I stared daggers into the door, hoping she would die. But I knew I wasn’t strong enough for that. Moments later the door was pushed open and Michael stepped in. Without even touching the door, he pushed it closed.

“Are you safe? You’re not hurt at all?” He asked in a manic tone. He knelt on the side of my bed and looked up at me. I looked down at him and nodded, reaching for his hands and holding on to them. “I thought they took you from me,” He whispered, looking up at me. I looked down at him and shook my head.

“That’s not going to happen. We’re inseparable, remember?” I whispered, pulling one of my hands from his to begin stroking his hair. 

“You’re not immortal,” He looked up at me, tears threatening to fall, “And neither am I. We can still die.” He moved from the ground, to be sitting on my bed. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

“We won’t let that happen,” I whispered, sitting up and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I laid my head on his shoulder, “We’ll win, Michael, that fucking Coven… They won’t even know what hit them. Then it’ll be me and you…” I looked at him and smiled. He gave me a side eye and smiled.

“And, it sounds perfect. A perfect world,” He whispered. I smiled and nodded.

“I’ll never leave you,”

“And I will never leave you, My Love,” He turned so he was facing me a bit more. I smiled, “I promise I’ll never leave you again.” He lifted his hands and placed them both on my cheeks. I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips to my forehead, “Those fucking witches better watch their backs… or else they'll pay for what they did.”

“Michael, I'm okay, I'm fine, safe. They didn't hurt me. Okay?” I looked at him. He’s still the boy I met years ago. He’s grown up, but he still has a temperment of that 15 year old. “I saw something… When I was asleep, if that’s even what happened,” I kept my voice low. “It was after my dad…” I closed my eyes as tears started rolling down my cheeks, “Michael, did you kill my dad?” I looked at him. “I understand why. I mean, I would have too. I won’t be angry or anything. I just need you to tell me the truth,” I blabbed for a second. He looked at me before looking at the ground in front of him. 

“He shouldn’t have gotten to live after the way he treated you, Annamarie. No man, weather he’s your brother, father, or husband.” He looked at me, tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks. He shook his head, “I couldn’t bare losing you. Just the thought makes me feel weak,” He looked away, letting the tears continue to roll down his cheeks. “He had to die. He wasn’t a good man,”

“Neither of us will be killing people. You can’t kill people,” I lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek. He lifted his hand and placed it over mine. I left out the times of when I killed that one girl from Miss. Robichaux's, and almost killed that one girl, and when I actually killed several people after I left that hell hole of a school.

“You’re such a bad actor, My Love,” He whispered, stroking the back of my hand. I shivered lightly and shook my head. 

“And you’re bad with this whole privacy thing,” I pointedly stared at him. He laughed and looked down at his lap. “Seriously, that’s not fair, I don’t do it to you,” I added, placing my finger under his chin and directing his head so he was looking at me. He smiled softly. 

_ “Mostly because you  _ _ can’t  _ _ do it.” _

“Fuck you asshole, I totally can do it.” I stared at him with disbelief. He looked at me with a smile. I looked back at him with a smile, “Although, I suppose, it’s too late now. Seeing as the only people left alive are the people in this outpost,” I pointed out. Michael snickered. 

“Repopulation is an amazing thing, My Love,” He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes as I shoved his shoulder, “I better let you rest,” He stated, standing up. I looked up at him with a pout. He smiled as he placed his fingertips under my chin, tilting my head up to kiss me. “I’ll be back soon,” He whispered. His breath hit my lips, causing me to smile.

“Okay,” I looked at him as he left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

I stared at the tree witches in front of me. They stared back at me.  “We’ll be leaving in the morning for The Sanctuary,” Michael’s voice was low as he spoke to the witches, “ _ My  _ Ms. Meade, Annamarie, and Myself will be gone before you even wake.” He smiled, keeping his hand under the table. I looked down at it before reaching over and grabbing it. He let out a breath of air as he lowered his head to look at the three through his brows. 

“We can help, we want to help,” Cordelia stated.

“The only helping you want to do, Miss. Cordelia, is killing us. We don’t want that kind of help here.” I spat and wrinkled my nose. Michael looked over at me with slight shock on his face. “What’s done is done, there’s nothing you can do to change it,” I stared at the three. 

“He left you after finding out what is true, evil, potential was.” Cordelia leaned closer and looked at me, “He nearly killed you.”

“He’s saved me more times than he’s tried to kill me and I think that makes up for everything else.” I scoffed before standing up from the table. Michael looked at me with shock on his face. “I’m going to my room,” I crossed my arms over my chest before leaving the small dining hall and going towards the closest hall. I stood just outside the room I left. It was silent in there for a moment.

“Isn’t she amazing,” Michael’s voice was low as he spoke to the witches, “I’d be lost without her,”

“She’s a bomb… waiting to go off at any moment. Someone could say one wrong thing, and she could be at her highest ability,” Cordelia’s voice was at the same level, but had a hint of fright in her tone. I smirked.

“And once she does, there’s no way you can stop us,” Michael’s voice sounded like he was smiling, “I would die for her, I would kill for her. Either way, what bliss.” He finished his statement with a quote from a movie from so many years ago. Gomez Addams said that about Morticia. “But today, I’m afraid, neither of those things will happen,” he added.  _ “Eavesdropping?” _

_ “Sorry,” _ I rolled my eyes before heading towards my room. I pulled the door open and went straight for the dresser. I dug around, looking for the clothes that I came here in. A necklace sat on the top caught my eye. I grabbed it and put it on. 

“Tomorrow,” I whispered, looking at myself in the mirror, “It’ll all be different,” I closed my eyes, grasping the charm before going back and grabbing my clothes, tossing them on my bed. 

{***}

“How was the rest of your talk?” I asked quietly as Michael came into my room. I pulled my knees to my chest as he sat in front of me. “I’m assuming it wasn’t the greatest,” I looked at him. 

“They’re just…” He looked away and shook his head, not finishing his statement. I rolled my eyes.

“Can I ask you something? And, you can’t get mad when I ask you,” I leaned over and grabbed his hands. He looked down at them and cocked his head to the side before looking up at me. “A few days ago, we were talking about how my powers, if I have any, will be as strong as yours… My humanity just has to… lose, those are the words you used. And then, just now… When you were talking to Cordelia, Madison, and Myrtle, Cordelia said something about… About me being a bomb, just waiting to go off and when it happens no one can stop me… I’m assuming that’s in context to my powers. What did you mean by my humanity will lose?” My voice was low, solely because I was scared of anything that would happen. “If my humanity will lose, wouldn’t that mean yours will win? What if we’re going in opposite directions?” I looked down at our hands. A chill took over my body and I shook my head and stood up. Michael looked at me as I began pacing the little floor space between the bed and wall. 

“My love,” He started, reaching out for my hand. I froze and looked down at him. “That’s not going to happen,”

“You’re not just saying that to shut me up, are you?” I looked at him before stepping to stand in between his legs.

“I promise,” He stated as he grabbed both my hands. I looked down at him with a small pout, “You just need to get a grip on the hardest part,  your abilities. They’re stronger than you think,” 

“What if I don’t want too? What if I just want to try and live life… with you?” I pulled on hand from his to place it on his face, “All of this,” I gestured around the room, talking about this Apocalypse, this fallout shelter, the last living beings in said fallout shelter, “Is kinda exhausting, Michael, how are you not tired?” He looked up at me with his lips parted slightly and slightly wet eyes. 

“I’ve never been more exhausted in my entire life,” He whispered, pulling his hands from mine and placed them on my hips. He gently pulled me closer and looked up at me. “Everything about it… In the beginning, I had no direction. I had to figure everything for myself. My father left me,” He mumbled as he kept pulling me as close as I could get. I looked at him and smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  I placed my hands on his hair and gently stroked down. 

“Don’t we all have daddy issues,” I muttered, running my hand through his hair. He gently placed his head on my belly before looking up at me, placing his lips on my belly, “Don’t we,” I smiled at him as he lightly looked up at me, “Michael, I know what you want, and I can trust you know what I want,” I whispered, running my hand through his hair. He stood up, pushing me back slightly. 

“They’ll hear us,” He whispered, placing his hand on my jaw. I took a deep shaky breath and nodded as he pressed his lips to my neck. 

“Hasn’t stopped us before,” I muttered, letting out a deep sigh. He pulled me close to his body so we were touch. “Please,” I closed my eyes, hoping I wasn’t sounding  _ too  _ desperate. He snickered as he reached around my body to unzip my dress.  

“Will you be a good girl?” 


	23. Chapter 23

I pushed myself up so I was sitting up. I looked around the room and saw it was just me in the room. My breathing was harder, harder than ever before. I slid out of bed and quickly got dressed in the closest thing, which was the stupid purple dress Ms. Venable forced us to wear, before rushing out of the room and to a hall.   
“What are you doing?” I looked at the person in the hall. They stopped and turned to look at me. “Michael?”   
“I wasn’t expecting you out of bed so soon,” He stated, stepping up to me. He reached for my hand and held it, “Are you alright?”   
“Yeah, yeah,” I whispered and nodded. I looked at him and cocked my head. “I need to talk to Cordelia about something,” I looked up at Michael as we walked down the hall. He looked down at me with a look of slight disappointment on his face. “It’ll only take a second. Please, you clearly trusted her enough to ditch me there for 3 months.” I pointed out. He let out a sigh.   
“Okay.” He whispered before placing a kiss on my forehead, “Be safe,” He looked down at me. I smiled and nodded before walking towards the direction of Cordelia’s room/office.   
I quietly knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. Moments later, the door was pulled open and was met with Cordelia, Myrtle, Madison, Coco, and Mallory. I silently stepped in and looked at the bunch.  
“We can still do it. Michael said we weren’t leaving for a little bit,” I looked at Cordelia and crossed my arms over my chest. “We can do it before he even knows, and stop this from actually happening. I want to help,” I looked at the others and finally back at Cordelia.   
“I’m sorry, Annamarie, but in order to make this not happen, Michael has to die,” Cordelia stated, looking at me as she stepped closer to me. I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and shook my head.  
“That’s not how this is going to play through, Cordelia,” I shook my head a smirk appeared on my face. My fists clenched at my side as I started stepping closer to her. “That’s not what we said would happen.” I cocked my head to the side when we both stopped a few inches away from each other. I stared at her and behind her, Madison started choking, causing Cordelia to turn and look at her witch sister. Myrtle was by Madison’s side, helping her, but failing when it just got worse.   
“Stop it,” Cordelia looked at me with anger. I shook my head.  
“If you’re going to kill him, then I’ll kill her. It’s only fair you get to feel what I’m about to feel. An eye for an eye,” My voice was low. The words just flowed from my mouth. “My plan will work,” I lifted my other hand and Myrtle was pushed against the wall and couldn’t move.   
“Annamarie, stop it,” Cordelia’s voice held authority, but it wasn’t the authority that I was going to follow. She placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to stop, but failing when she was pushed to the ground. “He has to die or it’ll only become like this again,” She tried standing up. Her nose started bleeding as she tried fighting me back. I shook my head.  
“No, he doesn’t.” I looked at her, tears started rolling down my cheeks. Mallory stepped in front of me and looked at me before plunging a knife into my stomach. I gasped and placed both my hands over the wound. “Why would you do that?” I looked at her before looking down at my hands. Blood covered them, causing me to fall to the ground. The other three witches stood up and they all left without saying another word.   
I swallowed roughly as I crawled over to a wall to sit up a bit. Blood started rolling from my nose. Breathing became more of a chore, coughing up blood started to take its place.  
The door swung open and Michael stepped in. He was covered in blood and his shirt and pants were scattered in bullet holes. I looked at him and shook my head.  
“They’re going to try and kill you, Michael,” I looked at him as he stepped closer to me, “I mean, it looks like they already did try to,” I looked at me. His face fell and he shook his head as he scooped me into his arms. “I know the spell, send me back, distract them,” I quietly begged. He stayed silent as we walked out of Cordelia’s office and into the main hall, where everyone else was. Michael gently sat me on the ground just behind him and turned to look at Cordelia.  
“It’s over, Michael, you’ve lost,” Cordelia looked between the two of us. I swallowed roughly and shook my head. I stayed quiet behind Michael as I began muttering the spell. I closed my eyes and ignored Michael and Cordelia.  
When I opened my eyes, I was sitting on the ground of a familiar street. I grunted when I pushed myself up. I was still bleeding pretty bad, but not bad enough to stop me from stopping the witches.  
“Shit,” I muttered, standing to my feet and looking around. The house I was closest happened to be my Father's, easily telling me I was just down the street from the Langdon residence. I closed my eyes before taking off in a steady sprint. But my stupid injury slowed me down and I was 2 houses away.   
A boy, who wasn't much older than 15 was walking down the sidewalk of his home. His Jean jacket and bright blonde hair easily told me who it was.  
“Michael!” I shouted, placing a hand over my stomach. He looked my way and cocked his head, “I need you to come with me. Please.”  
“Anna?” He looked at me, furrowing his eyebrows. His face and eyes were red and wet from crying. “What happened?” He asked when I got closer. I looked back behind me, at my house.  
“My dad,” I looked back at Michael. This is after we met. He knows me… “He tried killing me.” I looked back at him. He furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head. “We need to go. Like now.” I looked at him and grabbed his hand. He looked at me.   
“Anna,” he stated. I gently pulled his hand and we crossed the street. A dark Range Rover came flying down the street, right at Michael and I.   
“Fuck,” I muttered, pulling Michael so he was closer to me and we would be off the sidewalk. “God,” I muttered, placing a hand over my stomach and looking at it. Blood smeared all over.   
“Anna, can you tell me what's going on?” Michael asked as he stopped me from walking.   
“I can't tell you,” I looked between him and the car just down the street, “But I need you to trust me,” I grabbed both his hands and nodded. He looked at me, tears were still slowly rolling down his cheeks. “It’s important that you trust me and then we’ll both be safe, okay?” I kept my voice low. He looked at me and nodded lightly. I nodded back and led him back across the street to Constance’s house. I rapidly knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.  
“She’s not going to answer,” Michael kept his voice low. I turned and looked at him with wide eyes, “She kicked me out,”  
“Why? What was it that you did?” I asked, trying to figure out what happened.   
“She sent a priest up to my room. He was speaking Latin and shoving a cross in my face and it hurt my head,” He looked at me, roughly rubbing his nose. I dropped my shoulders and turned to pound on the door.  
“Constance! Let us in!” I shouted, pounding on the door. I looked at the door and shook my head. “Okay, okay,” I bit my lower lip and turned to look at Michael. “I need you to listen to me because that person is trying to kill us and I’m not strong enough to save both of us.” I looked at him, tears rolling down my own cheeks. Fear started to eat up my insides. Michael silently nodded and grabbed my hand. We went back to the sidewalk and I lead him down the street and to my house.   
“Are they the ones who tried killing you?” He asked, keeping close to me. I silently nodded. “You’re not really Annamarie are you?”  
“I am, I promise I am,” I looked over my shoulder and at him. The dark Range Rover was just behind us. “I’m just… older.” I whispered and pulled him up the walkway to my house. “You stay inside, I need to talk to someone,” I looked at him as I pulled the door open. He stepped inside and nodded. I pulled the door shut and walked back to the street.  
“I’m sorry, Anna,” Mallory’s voice came from the vehicle that’s been trying to run Michael and I down. I looked at her and shook my head.   
“You don’t have to do anything,” I wrinkled my nose and rolled my shoulders. The pain in my stomach slowly started to go away. “Leave,” I spat, “Before I kill you,” I looked at her before going back up the walkway. I stepped inside the house and Michael was sitting on the steps.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, looking at my ripped up shirt. I looked down and at it before shaking my head, sitting next to him.  
“I almost died protecting you and saving your life,” I looked over at him and let out a deep breath. He grasped my hand. “And now, I have different memories of things… Because I’m from…” I stopped talking and shook my head. “Promise me… you’ll stay with me. Our souls are connected, we’re meant to be together. If you leave, bad things could happen. Worse than you killing the priest, worse than killing Constance... “ I looked at him, “I need you to understand this, because if you don’t, ladies, witches, from the future will kill you, and that can’t happen,” I whispered. He looked at me and nodded silently. I clenched my fist down below my side, knowing he wouldn’t see it. And the next thing we knew, a dark Range Rover outside had a malfunction and exploded.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter, but it's kinda a two parter... there's TECHNICALLY two endings. a choose your own adventure if you will. one happy one sad.

I gasped deeply when I sat up in bed. I looked around the room and tried to slow my breathing. The room was a light grey color and the bed had a light canopy over the top, the bedding was white and grey. I looked around the room, trying to figure what I was because I moment ago I was in 2014 with Michael, trying to prevent Mallory and the witches killing Michael.

“Oh! You’re awake,” A familiar voice came from the doorway. I turned and looked for the owner of the voice, and was met with Michael. I looked at him with slightly wide eyes and confusion. His hair was long and pushed back behind his shoulders. He wore a simple red blazer with a black button-up and black slacks and a familiar red tint covered the corners of his eyes. He looked at me as he walked into the room. “Are you okay, My Love?” He asked, stepping around the bed and sitting next to me.

“This is going to be a really,  _ really _ weird question… What’s the date?” I looked at him, sitting up and leaning over to look at him. He looks almost exactly like he did before I traveled to 2014… Except, he looks… fine. He wasn’t covered in blood, he didn’t look exhausted. 

“October the 31st, 2022,” He looked at me with a small smile. I blinked and looked down at my hands, a wash of relief washing over my body. 

“And… Cordelia?” I asked, looking back at him. He smiled.

“She’s in Saint Louis, with the school.” He replied, reaching for my hands. I let him take them and I looked at his fingers. He had a ring on each finger, but a ring, in particular, caught my eye. I cocked my head to the side and blinked at it. And then a name flashed across my memory.

“Ms. Meade?” I asked, carefully touching the waters of the woman who once took care of Michael. He shook his head.

“Annamarie, are you alright? Ms. Meade passed away last year, don’t you remember?” He asked, blinking at me. I stared at him and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, I remember. I guess I was just having weird dreams.” I waved my hand in front of my face and looked at him. He looked back at me with a smirk and winked, “You know?” I asked, pulling both my hands away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. He nodded lightly, “You’re a motherfucker,” I glared at him. He snickered.

“My Love,” He smiled and placed a hand on my knee, “You told me everything and I believed you,” He stated, turning his body to face me more. “Constance is still alive, she still lives next door to the Murder House. You still talk to her. My father has given up on me, preparing the world for the apocalypse, just as I have given up starting it, due to the fate of our deaths and well… You didn’t allow me to go down that path,” He gently squeezed my hand, “I’ve only ever met Meade once, you kicked her out before anything could happen. Cordelia has no clue what happened, she doesn’t have the faintest idea as to who Michael and Annamarie Langdon are,” 

“I’m sorry,” I cocked my head and looked at him with confusion in my eyes, “Michael and Annamarie…  _ Langdon _ ?” I swallowed roughly and looked around the room again, hoping to find something that would tell me about this new news that might not be so new. A photo of Michael and I sat on my nightstand. I was wearing a lacy white dress, whereas Michael wore a pure black suit. I looked down at my hand and saw a black diamond ring. “We… We got married?” 

“Ya know,” He pulled his ring off and looked at it, “I remember you talking about getting married, when we were 15, you wouldn’t shut up about that day. As much as I hated everything about the ceremony, I don’t regret it,” He slid his ring back on his finger. Just as I was about to speak, a sharp cry came from a room down the hall. I raised an eyebrow before looking towards the door.

“I’ll be right back,” He whispered, standing up and walking away. I pushed myself out of bed and walked around the room. I closed my fist as I looked at a pair of shears that were sitting on the desk. They shot off the desk and across the room to the wall and embedded itself into the drywall. I blinked and looked down at the ground.

“You’re still part antichrist!” Michael shouted from down the hall. I blinked as a smirk grew on my lips. I  turned around when the door opened again. Michael stepped in holding a baby. “And, we’re still inseparable… And, we both do weekly rituals,” He stated, walking closer. I looked down at the baby and up at him. 

“I’m 22,” I bit my lower lip before shaking my head.

“Yeah, and…” He gestured the baby at me, “Listen, Annamarie, your life went from being what sounded like My kinda place, no one but us, actual Hell on Earth, but sadly people trying to take that away, from both of us. So, we’re in your kinda place. The place where normal humans get married at 19-20 and have kids young. The place where normal humans have a nice house that  _ doesn’t  _ have an actual dungeon in the basement. But, we’re not normal. It’s kind of a 50/50 normal,”

“Like me?” I asked, my stare flickering between him and the baby I still don’t know the name of.

“Like you, like the baby.” He whispered and stepped closer to me. He placed a hand on my cheek and wiped away a tear. “We’re safe,” He insisted, looking at me with love in his eyes. I blinked and looked down at my hands.   
“I killed her… That Mallory girl? I killed her didn’t I.” I looked back up at him, “I know you don’t know who it is. But I do. She’s the one who tried killing us.”

“ _ You  _ didn’t do anything to kill her. Her car had a malfunction and  exploded.”

“That was me, I did that.” I nodded and looked down at the baby who was wiggling in his arms. “What’s its name?”

“ _ Her  _ name Adelaide,” He carefully placed the baby in my arms. I looked down at her and blinked, “After my aunt.” He added, standing beside me and looking down at the baby. She looked up at me and cooed gently. I looked back at Michael and shook my head, letting the tears roll freely. 

“This is real… Not a dream? I’m not sitting on the ground behind you dying… I’m standing beside you holding our baby? This is a dream…”

“Not at all,”

 

**alternate ending**

I gasped as I sat up and looked around the room. Michael was standing just across from Cordelia. I looked at the of them before realizing I was in Outpost 3. I shook my head as I stood up.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” I placed my hand on my head and looked at Michael as I stepped closer to him. I stepped right up to him and shook my head. “This wasn’t supposed to happen! I didn’t just go back in time for you to fuck everything over for us!” I shouted as I gently shoved his shoulder. He looked down at me and cocked his head to the side. 

“I told you to stay down,” 

“Yeah, well I told you to never leave me! And you did! You fucked this all up!” I gritted my teeth and looked at him. My fist balled as I looked up at him. “You promised you’d never leave, that you stay with me, even if bad people came… And you left,” I shook my head and stepped back. “And now they’re going to go back and kill you!” I let out a shaky breath, shaking my head as I pointed back to Cordelia and Myrtle. 

“My Love, what are you…” 

“No, no,” I shook my head and turned to look back at the two witches. I cocked my head to the side, looking at them. It was just the two. Madison was dead… Zoe, Queenie… Coco… Mallory… They’re all dead and it’s my fault. I looked at Cordelia and shook my head, “I’m sorry,” I whispered, mostly to myself. I shook my head as I started to realized what would have to come next. I know for a fact Cordelia and Myrtle would not be strong enough to kill him.

I looked down and turned back to Michael. “Michael, this is bad. I tried saving you and it just…” I looked up at him, stepping closer to him. He blinked at me and tilted his head. I was a foot away from him and looked up. His face was a bit bloody and he was about to kill Cordelia and Myrtle.

“I did this for us,”

“That’s bullshit, Michael, you did this for you,” I roughly rubbed my eyes, “We could’ve done better things,” I closed the foot between us and looked up at him. He placed a hand on my shoulder. 

“Annamarie,” 

“I love you,” I whispered before going up on my toes to kiss him. I longsword came to my hands. Tears began rolling down my cheeks as I plunged the sword into Michael and then further into my chest. He pulled his hands away from my body and froze. “I’m sorry,” My voice was weak before I pulled the sword from teh both of us. I fell against the wall and watched as Michael looked at me, trying to figure out what just happened.

“Anna,” He blinked before falling to the ground, slowly bleeding out and dying. I gasped and slid to sit on the floor. Cordelia came and stood in front of me.

“I hope you’re happy, you got what you wanted,” I spat, blood going everywhere. She knelt on the ground beside me, pushing my hair away from my face. 

“You did enough to save the human race.”

“Good,” I looked at her, my breathing slowing. My vision started to get blurry. 

“Rest well, my friend,” Cordelia whispered, pressing her lips to my forehead.


End file.
